


Ageless Love

by MyChemicalImagines



Series: Ageless Love Series [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscome loves Richies Sister, Bill Denbrough loves Beverley Marsh, F/M, Richie has an older sister, ben hanscom loves Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Summary: Emily Tozier is spending the summer hanging out with her little brother and his friends. They are going to have the summer of a lifetime when they decide to help Bill Denbrough find out why his brother went missing. Will she find love along the way? Or will something fuck it all up?Warnings: Cussing, Bullying, Potential Scary Aspects (Clown), Violence. Mentions of missing children. 2-3 year age difference on couple but still legal.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Original Female Character(s), Ben Hanscom / Original Tozier Character, Ben Hanscom/Original Character(s), Ben Hanscom/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ageless Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990270
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting all of the story on here. I am posting it chapter by chapter every few days/weeks on Tumblr. If you want to see gifs to go along with this, check me out on tumblr. Same Username!

Just one day. One day where I do not have to save my brother, Richie, and his friends from the asshole, Henry Bowers. Henry Bowers is the bully of Derry High School. He tried to bully me once back in middle school, but I punched him in the face, so he’s been afraid of me ever since. Today, I’m driving my car around the building to pick up my brother.  
I get out of class earlier than they do, so I decide to move my car. That is until I see Henry and his gang walking toward Richie. I quickly park my car and get out. I jog up to them when I see Henry grab Richie’s backpack. He swings him into Stanley, making them both fall to the ground. Patrick kneels down and picks up Stan’s Kippah.   
He bends closer to Stan’s face and smirks.  
“Nice frisbee, flamer.”  
“Give it back!” Stan says, trying to stand up.  
Patrick stands up and tosses it toward the bus when I jump up and catch it.  
“Well, Pat, that wasn’t very nice.” I smirk, walking toward them.   
Henry and Patrick both turn quickly toward me. Their eyes widen. I help up Richie and Stan, before looking at the gang of assholes. I, without looking, hand Stan back his Kippah.  
“What have I said about touching my brother and his friends?” I cross my arms.   
Patrick steps forward. “I don’t give a fuck what you said.”  
“Well, I do. Touch them again, and see what happens.” I glare.  
Henry turns toward Bill, my brother's friend that stutters, and pushes him.  
“You s-s-s-suck, Bowers.” Bill says, trying to seem tough.

“Did you s-s-s-say something, B-b-b-Billy? You got a free ride this year ‘cause of your little brother. Ride’s over.” Henry says, licking his hand and wiping it on Bill’s face.  
I walk right over, pushing Bill gently out of the way. I bring my fist up and crack Henry right in the nose. He falls to the ground. His friends, Belch and Vic, help him up. He holds his nose and glares at me.   
“This summer, its gonna be a hurt-train, for you and your faggot friends.”  
“Try me, asshole.” I cross my arms and glare at his back as he and his friends walk away.  
“Holy shit! You cracked him!” Eddie says, laughing.  
“It’s not the first time.” Richie says, giving me a high five.   
I giggle and turn toward Stan and Bill.  
“Are you guys okay?” I ask, fixing Stans Kippah.  
They both nod.  
“T-t-thanks.” Bill says.  
“Come on, guys.” I say, walking them toward the dumpsters.   
Every year, I take the boys to the dumpster so they can throw all their shit from the year away. My parents are always telling us to keep them for the next year, but they always end up buying us new stuff regardless. We just throw this stuff away anyway, so what the hell?   
“Best feeling ever.” Eddie says, tossing his last book.  
“I know one that’s better. Try tickling your pickle.” Richie says, smirking at Eddie. He puts his hand up for a high five from Stan but he just rolls his eyes.   
“Beep Beep, Richie.” I say, then I look at Bill as he begins to speak. “But, even a pickle is probably bigger than you.”  
The boys around, with the exception of Richie, burst out in laughter.  
“Bitch.” Richie mumbles and looks at Bill.  
“Hey. What do you guys want to do tomorrow?” Eddie asks, putting his backpack on.   
“I start my training,” Richie says, smiling and pushing up his glasses.  
“What training?” Eddie asks.  
“Street Fighter.” I say. “He lost his number one spot during the school year. He’s gonna try and get it back.”  
I was the one that took his number one spot. I also plan on keeping it.  
“Is that how you want to spend your summer? Stuck in an arcade?” Eddie asks.  
“Better than inside your mother.” Richie says then smirks.   
I roll my eyes and push my brother. He just glances up at me.   
“What if we go to the quarry?” Stan asks, putting his backpack back on.  
“Guys, we can g-go to the Barrens.” Bill glances over at us.  
“Right. Of course we will, Billy.” I say, rubbing his back.  
“Y-y-you too?” He asks, smiling slightly.  
“Of course. Who else is gonna make sure you guys get home every night.” I smirk.   
Before Bill replies, he looks behind us and stares. We all turn around to see Betty Ripsom’s mom watching the school as kids run out. I look away. Betty went missing not too long ago and her mom has been searching everywhere for her.  
“Betty Ripsom’s mom.” Eddie whispers slightly.  
“Does she really expect to see her coming out of the school?” Stanley asks, watching her.  
“I don’t know. As if Betty Ripsom’s been hiding in Home Ec for the last few weeks.” Eddie sighs.  
“Do you think they’ll actually find her?” Stanley glances back at us.  
“Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling…” Richie points to Eddie. “Like Eddie’s mom’s underwear.”  
“Shut up!” That’s gross!” Eddie snaps his way.  
I smack my brother on the back of the head.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I glare at my little brother.  
Billy gently touches my arm, but looks at Richie.  
“She’s not dead. She’s m-m-m-missing.” Bill whispers.   
“Sorry, Bill. The barrens aren’t that bad. Who doesn’t love splashing around in shitty water.” Richie says, turning around, fixing his glasses.  
“Don’t worry, Bill. Rich and I will both be there.” I smile. “Why don’t we hang out tomorrow? We can meet at Eddie’s house since it’s in the middle of our houses.”  
“T-T-Thanks, Emily.” Bill smiles slightly.   
I reach into my pocket for...Shit. I left my parents store note in my locker.  
“Hey, guys. Meet me at my car. I forgot my parent’s note for me and Richie.” I say, still feeling my pockets, just in case.  
“I brought my bike, so I will see you guys later.” Stanley waves to us before jogging to his bike.  
I look at Bill and Eddie who nod.  
“We need a ride.” Eddie says.  
“Great. Meet me there.” I turn and jog toward the school.  
I make it to the stairs, but there is a younger, chubby, but cute boy holding a science project. He is pulling his bike out of the spot, while glancing around.  
“Will you let me by? Or is there a secret password or something?” I ask, causing the kid to jump..  
He looks at me but he has his headphones on.  
“Sorry.” He shakes his head.  
He goes to move his bike.  
“Sorry is not…” I start.   
He drops his project.  
“Password…” I finished before kneeling down to help him.  
I start collecting the pieces and he drops his bike. His face turns red. Wait...This is the new kid everyone is talking about. He’s been getting picked on by Henry more since he ‘gave’ Bill time off. He picks his bike back up and turns to me. I hand him his pieces I collected before looking at him.  
“You know, Henry and his goons just left. You’re safe.” I smile slightly.  
“I wasn’t…” He starts but stops after looking at me.  
“Everyone knows he’s looking for you.” I stand up. “You’re the new kid, huh?”  
He nods. “I’m Ben. But almost everyone calls me…”  
“The new kid. I’m Emily.” I put my hand out.  
Since his project is already broken, he puts the pieces down and shakes my hand.  
“I know that. You...you’re known for punching Henry.” He blushes even more.  
I giggle and look at his headphones.   
“What are you listening to?” I ask, taking his headphones.  
I put them on and listen for a second before giggling.  
“New Kids on the Block. Fitting for being the new kid.” I wink at him.  
I take the headphones off and lay them on his head.  
He chuckles slightly, putting them around his neck.“I don’t even like them. I was just...”  
“Don’t lie to me, Ben. I like them. It’s okay.” I smile wider.  
“Really?” His eyes widened.  
“Mhm! I have their CD in my car. I torture my brother with it all the time.” I giggle.  
He turns toward his bike. I see his yearbook in his bag so I grab it.  
“Let me sign this for you.” I open it.   
I pull a pen from my hair, letting my hair down. I open the book, glancing up at him. He’s watching me. I flipped through the pages to get to the autograph session to see the only one to sign was one of the teachers. I sign the book.  
“New Kid, You ever need anything...Find Emily Tozier. I got your back. Love, Em. <3”  
I hand him the book before walking around him. I stick my pen into my back pocket.  
“Hang Tough, Ben. I’ll see you this summer?” I ask, but I walk up the stairs before he can answer.  
“Please don’t go, girl.” He says, louder before sighing. “That’s the name of another New Kids on the Block song.”   
“I know!” I call back to him before walking to my locker.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of our summer, so Richie and I rode our bikes to Eddie’s house, like we promised. I wanted to save money on gas, so I decided to just ride my bike. I’m sitting on the Kaspbrak kitchen counter as Richie is looking through the snack cabinet.  
“Take everything but the delicious deals, guys. My mom loves them.” He turns to Bill. “Hey, first you said the Barrens and now you’re saying the sewer. I mean, what if we get caught?”  
“We won’t, Eds.” I say, catching his attention. “The sewers are public works.”  
“We’re the public, aren’t we?” Richie says, turning toward us. “Eddie, are these your birth control pills?”   
Richie holds up a bottle of pills. Eddie grabs them, throwing them back in the cabinet.  
“Yes. I’m saving it for Emily! This is private stuff.” Eddie says, quickly.  
“Edward.” I say, sternly.  
I jump off the counter and walk toward him. Since I’m a few inches taller than him, I’m scarier.  
“Sorry, Em.” He says, looking up at me.  
I smirk, before whispering. “I wouldn’t fuck my little brother’s friend. You’re just too young for me, Eddie. I prefer a real man. A man who-”  
He coughs quietly, cutting me off, which has me giggling. His cheeks turn red before grabbing Richie’s shirt, pulling him toward the door. We all walk past the living room hoping that…  
“Eddie, dear!” His mom calls over.  
Shit! We sigh and walk to the living room. His mom is a 300-pound woman who is sitting in a small recliner. I look at her, seeing she’s painting her nails.  
“Where are you boys off to in such a rush?” She asks, sweetly, glancing up. “Oh, Emily! I didn’t see you there!”  
She loves me. I used to babysit Eddie when she still had a job. She was forced to quit her job. No one knows for sure why.  
“Hi, Mrs. K!” I wave slightly, smiling.  
“Um...Just m-m-m-my backyard, Mrs. K.” Bill says, getting her to look at him. “I got a new c-c-c-.” I cut him off.  
“His parents bought him a croquet set.”   
She stares at us for a second to see if we’re lying.  
“And you’ll be there, Emily?” She questions.  
“Of course, Mrs. K. I wouldn’t let Eddie be around these dummies with bats alone.” I smile sweetly.  
She nods. “Okay, just don’t go rolling around in the grass. Especially if it’s been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get.”  
“Yes, mom. Come on.” Eddie says, turning out of the living room.  
“Eddie.” Mrs. K says, causing Eddie to stop. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
He sighs and turns around. He walks right over to her and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles and he walks back over to us.  
“Do you want one from me too, Mrs. K?” Richie teases.  
She glares at us. “No.”   
I grab Richie by his shirt and pull him to the door.  
“Sorry, mom!” Eddie calls to her, following us.  
I walk right over to my bike and climb on.  
“One day, Richie, you’re going to get in a lot of trouble and I won’t be able to save you.” I glanced at him, kicking my stand up.  
“Don’t worry, Em. That will never happen.”  
I roll my eyes slightly and start riding my bike toward the sewer. Along the way, Stanley rides up and joins our line of bikes.   
We finally get to the sewers, which is just a huge fucking pipe sticking out from a wall of dirt. It goes underground the whole town. I drop my bike and pull out my flashlight before walking toward the pipes behind Bill. Richie follows behind me with Stanley while Eddie hangs around the bikes. I turn around and sigh.  
“Come on, Ed!” I wave him over.  
“He shouldn’t.” Stanley starts pointing at random spots. “That’s poison ivy. And that's poison ivy. And that's poison ivy.”  
“Where? Where’s the poison ivy?” Eddie asks, freaking out.  
“Nowhere.” I say. “Not every plant is poison ivy, Stanley.”  
“Okay, well...I’m starting to get itchy now. And I’m pretty sure this is not good for me.” Eddie starts itching his arm.  
“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?” Richie asks, picking up a long stick.  
“Sometimes, yeah.” Eddie answers innocently.  
“Then you probably have crabs.” Richie starts laughing.  
“That is so NOT funny.” Eddie snaps at him.   
I giggle to myself before walking into the sewer. Bill and Richie follow behind me. I turn on my flashlight and shine the light down the pipe. I walk for a second, but turn around when I hear Richie talk.  
“Aren’t you guys coming in?”   
“Uh Uh!” Eddie says, loudly. “That’s gray water!”  
“What the hell is gray water?” Richie asks.  
“It’s basically piss and shit.” I call out from further in the sewer.  
I turn around and continue to walk slowly down the pipe. I can feel Bill grab my shirt to keep close. I smile to myself as I look around the water with every step I take.  
“See! Even Emily knows what it is!” Eddie freaks out. “That means it’s real! So, I’m just telling you. You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee.”  
I hear a little splash and Richie talking in a stupid accent.  
“Doesn’t smell like caca to me, Seńor.”  
“Have you ever heard of a staph infection?” I hear Eddie say.  
I roll my eyes and reach behind me and take Bill’s hand. I continue to look around in the water till I stop. Oh no.  
“I’ll show you a staph infection!” Richie says, from behind me.  
The boys start fighting at the entrance. I move to show Bill what I found and he glances up at me. I nod slightly and he bends over to pick it up. I shine the light at it and look away. Bill turns toward them.  
“Guys!” He yells at them.  
It gets real quiet as the trio look at Bill and I. Bill turns all the way around, holding the shoe. I shine the light on it.  
“Shit! Don’t tell me that’s…” Stan starts.  
Bill and I make our way back toward the boys, stopping at Richie who walked a few steps toward us.  
“No. G-G-Georgie was wearing galoshes.” Bill stutters, slightly.  
Richie takes the flashlight from me and looks inside the shoe.  
“Who’s sneaker is it?” Eddie softly asks.  
Richie, Bill and I look at each other before Richie answers him.  
“It’s Betty Ripsom’s.”  
“I don’t like this!” Eddie says, shaking his head.  
“How do you think Betty feels? Going around these tunnels with only one fucking shoe?” Richie says, trying to be funny, and bounces on one leg.  
I roll my eyes and grab the flashlight from him. I turn back toward the sewer.  
Stan’s eyes widen. “What if she’s still here?”  
I glance at Bill, silently asking if he was coming with me. I can’t leave a young girl down here alone. He grabs my hand to stick together and we start walking. I hear my brother walking behind us.  
“Eddie! Come on!” Richie calls back.  
“My mom will have an aneurysm, okay, if she finds out we're playing down here! I’m serious! She trusted Emily to keep us safe, and she’s loring us down a dark, shitty tunnel!”  
I feel Billy stop and turn toward the boys. I glance back.  
“If I was B-Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find me.” He pauses.   
“G-G-Georgie too.” I say, making sure to bring up his brother.  
Bill smiles at me slightly before Eddie decides to fuck up.  
“What if I don’t want to find them?” Eddie quickly says. He seems to rethink what he said before continuing. “I mean, no offense, Bill, but I don’t want to end up like…” He stops.  
“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence, Kaspbrak.” I snap.  
“I don’t want to go missing either.” He whispers, glancing up at us.  
“He has a point.” Stanley chips in.  
“You too?” Bill asks.  
“It’s summer...We’re supposed to be having fun. This isn’t fun. This is scary and disgusting.” Stan whines.  
We all jump and look when something crashes into the water, making a huge splash.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Ben!” I yell.  
I push past the guys and run out of the sewer, jumping over rocks and sticks as I go. Ben tries to stand up and falls back down, glancing at us. I kneel down next to him, gently taking his arm so he has something stable to keep him steady. I look at his face to see it all bloody and covered with dirt.  
“Holy shit! What happened to you?” I hear my brother ask.  
“Come on, Ben. Let’s get you fixed up.” I whisper, gently pulling him up as I stand.  
He breathes hard as he looks at me.  
“Thanks.” He looks away.  
“What did I write in your yearbook, Ben? Never hesitate to call or yell for me?” I whisper.  
He nods and I help him walk back to my bike. I hear footsteps in the water behind us.  
“What happened to you, though?” I ask, softly.   
“Bowers...They were going…” He starts, but looks down.  
I look down to the blood on his shirt and gently move the torn area out of the way. I see an H cut into his stomach. I bite my lip to keep from getting angry.  
“Richie, Stan, help Ben onto my bike.” I say.  
I grab my bike and hold it up. Richie gently takes Ben from me.  
“Wait, you know the new kid?” Eddie asks.  
“Yeah. He’s my friend. Got a problem?”   
I get onto my bike. Stan helps him onto my bike.  
“Hold tight, Ben.” I glanced back at him.  
He nods and wraps his arms tightly around me, as much as he can for a hurt stomach. I see the other boys get on their bikes before looking at me. I start riding back towards town. Pretty much the whole way there, Eddie is talking about the AIDs epidemic that was talked about on the news.   
“Hey, Eddie.” I call back, sweetly.  
“Yeah, Em?”  
“You know if Ben dies because we don’t help him, we’re accessories to murder, right?” I glance toward him, before riding around a corner.  
“Then we better hurry to the pharmacy.” He says, shocked.  
He tries to ride faster, but I’m riding the fastest, since I have Ben. I go down an alley and stop the bike. Bill hurries and drops his bike, running to us. He gently helps Ben off and has him sit down on the wooden next to the building. I jump off my bike and kneel in front of Ben.  
“I’m going to grab you some stuff, okay?” I whisper, looking at the cuts again.  
I see him nod, out of the corner of my eye.  
“Thanks, Em.” He says.  
“Of course.” I look at him.   
“Glad I got to meet you before you died.” Richie says, looking at him.  
I see Ben look up at him.  
“Richie…” He looks at me. “Beep Beep.”   
I kiss Ben’s cheek before standing. I start running down the alleyway.  
“Richie, wait here.” Bill says, before running after me.  
I run into the Pharmacy and head straight to the First Aid aisle. I look at the different products as Eddie runs in. He starts grabbing the stuff we’d need.  
“Can we afford all that?” Bill whispers.  
“It’s all we got.” Stan holds out a few dollars.  
“I have some.” I whisper, pulling out my wallet.  
I hand it to Stan, before grabbing a few more items. He looks through it and puts his head down.  
“It’s still not enough.” Stan sighs.  
“You kidding me?” Eddie sighs.  
Bill’s eyes light up before he asks. “Wait, you have an account here, don’t you?”  
“If my mom finds out I bought all this stuff for myself, I’ll spend the whole the rest of the week in the emergency room.” Eddie glares.  
“Guys, we have to do something. Ben is bleeding outside.” I rub my forehead.  
We all look up as someone enters the aisle. Beverly Marsh is standing there, staring at us. She quickly hides something behind her back.  
“You okay?” Bill asks.  
“I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” Bev glances at each of us.  
“None of your business.” Stan chimes in.  
I smirk slightly, proud of Stan.  
“There's a kid outside looking like someone killed him.” Eddie says, quickly, tilting his head toward the alley.  
“We need some s-s-s-s-supplies, but we don’t have enough money.” Bill whispers slightly.  
After a few seconds, Bev smiles to herself.  
“Wait for my signal.”  
She walks up to the counter. She starts talking to Mr. Keene. He hands her his glasses. I can hear him say something about Lois Lane. I look at Eddie and take the stuff from his arms. I hear the cigarettes get knocked down. I glance up to see him bend over to pick them up and I run out the door. I run around the building and straight to Ben.   
I drop the stuff on the ground before lifting his shirt slightly.  
“I’m sorry, but this will hurt.” I glance at him.  
I hear the boys run to my side as I start cleaning his wound. He winces slightly.  
“Shit...Sorry.” I whisper.  
“It’s okay.” He says, holding his shirt.  
“Just suck the wound.” Richie smarts off.  
“Richard, I need to focus.” I glare up at him.  
I use the cotton balls to gently wipe the wound, with the alcohol I put on them.   
“What do you need?” Richie asks me.  
“My bifocals. I left them at home.” I say, sarcastically.   
“Oh, god! He’s bleeding!” Eddie freaks out.  
“Of course he’s bleeding. He got cut open.” I say, looking down at the supplies.   
I hear footsteps walking up toward us.  
“You have to suck the wound before you apply the bandage. It’s basic.” Richie says.  
“That’s for snakes.” I roll my eyes.  
“Are you okay?” I hear behind me. “That looks like it hurts.”  
Ben quickly pulls down his shirt and I glance up to see Bev.  
“No, I’m good. I just fell.” Ben says, glancing at me.  
“Yeah, right into Henry Bowers.” Richie tells Bev.  
“Shut it, R-R-Richie.” Bill says.  
I stand up and look at Bev, since Ben wasn’t going to let me work with her here.  
“Why? It’s the truth.” Richie freaks out.  
“You sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?” Bev asks, smiling at him.  
Ben looks at me before nodding. “Yeah. Emily is fixing me up. I’ll be okay.”  
“You know w-w-w-w-we’ll take care of him. Thanks again. Beverly.” Bill says, flirting just slightly.   
I smirk to myself before looking at Ben.  
“Sure. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Bev flirts.  
“Yeah, we were maybe thinking about going to the q-q-quarry tomorrow. If you wanna come?” Bill asks, smiling slightly.  
“Good to know. Thanks.” She smiles and waves before walking down the alley.  
After a moment, Stan looks at Richie.  
“Nice going, bringing up Bowers in front of her.” Stan rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah! Did you hear what she did?” Eddie says, a little too loudly.  
“What’d she do?” Ben asks, curiously.  
“More like who she’d do. I heard that the list is longer than my wang.” Richie laughs.   
“That’s not saying much.” Stan says.  
I laugh and put up my hand for a high five, which he gladly accepts.  
“They’re j-j-just rumors.” Bill defends her.  
“Bill’s right. She didn’t do anything.” I say, sighing.  
There’ve been huge rumors going around about Bev, saying she’s been fucking every guy in the school. I know it’s not true because we talked in the bathroom one time. I even scared Gretta off her for a few days. Since her dad is the Pharmacist, she thinks she’s hot shit.  
“How do you know?” Eddie says.  
“Because I’m a girl. Duh. I know what is said through the girls’ bathroom. Gretta was just being a bitch.” I explain.  
“Anyway, Bill had her back in third grade. They kissed in the school play. The reviews said you can’t fake that kind of passion.” Richie smirks at Bill, who blushes and looks away.  
I kneel down and lift Ben’s shirt again. Richie starts talking in his stupid British accent.  
“Now, pip pip and tally-ho, my good fellows. I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Now get in there, Dr. T, and fix him up.” He pushes on my arm.  
“I know what I am doing, Einstein. And if you don’t shut up-.” I glare up at him.  
“Suck the wound. Get in there.” Richie says, still in the accent.  
I roll my eyes before cleaning the wound once again. I hold one of the pads against it for a few minutes, before cleaning it for the third time.   
“The blood has stopped.” I inform the guys.  
“Thank god.” Eddie says. “I didn’t want-”  
“Eddie.” I say, covering the wound.  
“Yeah?” He looks down at me.  
“Ben is clean. You’re safe.”   
“But-” He whines.  
“You’re safe.” I repeat, ripping the tape off the roll. “Hold that there, Ben.”  
He does as I say, and I tape the pad on the wound.  
“When you go home. I want you to take a shower, clean it and put another pad on it.” I tell him.  
“Thanks, Emily.” He smiles at him.  
“Of course. Gotta protect my friends, don’t I?” I tease him slightly.  
“You wouldn’t do that for us!” Richie says, throwing his hands out.  
“Actually, remember that one time you fell and got a nosebleed?” Stan asks, smirking at him.  
“We promised to never speak of that!”  
I take Ben’s backpack and put all the supplies in it, not caring what’s inside it. I hand it back to Ben before standing up.  
“Where’s your bike?” I ask.  
“At home. I walked to the library today.” He answers me.  
I turn to the guys. “I’m going to take Ben home. You guys go do what you want, okay?”   
“But my mom said you had to stay with us!” Eddie says, as his eyes widen.  
“Eddie, you’re 13...You’ll be fine without me.” I giggle, slightly, before helping Ben to my bike.  
“A-a-a-are you going to the q-quarry with us tomorrow?” Bill asks, walking to his bike.  
“Are you going, Ben?” I look at him.  
He nods, blushing slightly.  
“Then I’m going.” I smile at Bill.   
I get on my bike with Ben getting on behind me.  
“I’ll see you back home, Richie.” I call out to him as I start to ride to the street.  
We ride in silence for a few minutes before I decide to break it.  
“So, Ben, am I even going in the right direction?” I giggle.  
“Oh! Yeah. I live on Maple.” He says, holding on to me.  
“No problem. So, you going to tell me what happened now?” I ask him, turning down a road.  
“I was walking from the library. They jumped me and Henry was going to cut his name into my stomach. I fought back and fell down the hill, off the Kissing Bridge, I think he called it. I ran all the way down the river till you found me.” He answers honestly.  
“This whole summer, I want you to hang with me and the guys.” I say, biting my lip slightly.  
“Are you sure? I-I don’t want to force myself on you guys.” He sighs.  
“Ben, you’re part of the losers’ club now.” I giggle. “You are our friend and we want you to hang with us, okay?”  
“Okay, Emily. Thank you.” He says, playfully sighing, but it’s really a breath of relief.  
I smile to myself before pointing. “That house is Richie’s and my house.”   
I slow my bike to show him.  
“That is nice.” He comments.  
“Now if you need me, you know where to run.” I point. “That’s my car. I’m usually out in that or my bike.”   
I feel him nod against my back. I start riding again, heading toward his house. We make small talk on the way there. This kid is so sweet...Wait I can’t be thinking this. He’s 13. I’m 16. He’s too young for me...but he is really cute...I pull up to his house, after he points it out. I look up to see his mother outside, planting flowers.   
She looks up and her eyes widen. She runs over to my bike after I stop.  
“Ben, what happened?” She asks, helping him off.  
“I was…” He glances at me.  
I shake my head. “I’m sorry, ma’am. He’s a little embarrassed. We were playing and he tripped down the hill.” I lie, getting off my bike.  
I help his mom walk Ben to his porch before he winces.  
“Are you okay?” She looks at Ben.  
He nods. “Emily here fixed me up.”  
“Thank you so much, Emily. Come on, Ben.” She smiles at me.  
“Ummm...Ma’am?” She looks at me again. “My brother and his friends are going to be going swimming tomorrow. Is it okay with you if Ben goes with them?”  
“Swimming?” She asks, glancing at Ben.  
He nods. “There will be five of us.”  
“I will be there to supervise since my parents won’t be home.” I say, making sure to put in a safety factor.  
“As long as Emily is there. I don’t want you falling and getting hurt again.”  
“Thanks, ma’am. My brother will be happy.” I say, smiling.   
I walk back to my bike. I get on and look toward the house again. I wave to Ben as his mom walks him to the door. He waves back.  
“Bye, New Kid.” I wink slightly before riding my bike away.  
Ben is so cute! I don’t know why I have to be attracted to a kid younger than me. Well, he’s going to be 14 this year, so it’s not much of a difference. I turned 16 in January and just got my license two weeks ago. Wait...I just met this kid and I already like him. Well I did just fix a huge cut on his stomach.   
I sigh to myself when I get home. It’s not much of a difference. It’s not like he would like me anyhow. I jump off my bike before running in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Emily meets Pennywise in the beginning.

I walk to the kitchen to grab a drink. I look around, confused, when I noticed my mom didn’t start dinner. She’s usually home by now. I walk back into the hallway.  
“Mom?” I call out. “Dad?”  
There is no answer in the house. I walk down the hallway. The lights are on, but...they’re not home. I shrug to myself before turning around. I see something out of my eye. Our family photo is crooked. I reach over to straighten it, but there’s something missing. I stare at it for a second before my eyes widen. Me...I’m missing. I gulp slightly.  
“We never wanted you.” I hear from behind me.  
I jump and turn around. There’s my mother. She’s standing at the front door, with Richie limp in her arms.  
“We only ever wanted Richie.” She says.  
“No mom. That’s a lie. You even told me I was planned.” I state, confused.”Wait, what happened to Richie?”  
“No. I lied to you. We never wanted you. Who would want someone like you? Ugly...braty...Can’t even keep her brother safe from harm.” She takes a step toward me.  
“What-”  
I’m cut off by the body of Richie being dropped onto the floor.   
“What happened to Richie?” I mumble, staring at her.  
“He came home earlier than you did. He kept smarting off. I decided to take care of him.” Mom’s head twitches slightly.  
“You...You killed Richie?” I tear slightly. “Why?”  
“All I want...is for you both to float.” Her voice changes.  
My eyes widen and in a blink of an eye, my mom changes...into a clown. I scream and back up. Richie’s body sits up, slowly and turns toward me. His eyes are completely white.  
“Float with me, Emily. Float with us.” Richie says.  
I step back again as the clown smiles widely at me. He takes a step toward me and I turn around and run. I run straight to my room and lock the door. The clown starts banging on my door, laughing. I start screaming as hands start trying to crawl under the door.   
“Float with us, Emily!” Voices start shouting.  
I back into a corner and start crying. I slide down to my ass and hug my legs. Richie and my mother climb under the door. I cover my eyes and cries even harder. A second later, the banging noises stop. I open my eyes and sniff. Richie and my mom are gone. I hear the front door open and keys jingling.  
“Emily? Richie? Are you guys home?” My mom calls out.   
I hesitantly stand up. I slowly walk to my door and unlock it. I open it just slightly before calling out.  
“Mom?”  
“Em? Is Richie home?” She walks to the hallway entrance.   
I swing open my door and run down the hall to her. I quickly pull her in for a hug. She jumps slightly before wrapping her arms around me.  
“Are you okay?” She asks, rubbing my back.  
“There...I...I just missed you, mommy.” I whisper into her neck.  
“I missed you too, honey.” She giggles. “I was at the store and picked up some chicken. I was thinking of making chicken alfredo.”  
“That...sounds wonderful.” I sigh to myself.  
For the rest of that night, I was afraid of even turning out my light. I stand up from my bed and grab my pillow. I walk into the hallway and down toward Richie’s room. I knock softly enough my parents won’t hear but loud enough he will. I hear him call out so I open the door. He’s laying down. He looks up from his comic book at me.  
“Em? You okay?” He sits up.  
“Umm...Can...Can I stay in here tonight? I...uh...had a nightmare.” I look away.  
Richie is always different when we’re alone. He’s sweeter, nicer and since we’re at home, he never cusses.   
“Of course.” He scoots over. “But...you do know, it’s usually the other way around. I’m supposed to be crawling into your bed.” He teases me.  
I smile slightly and shake my head. I walk over and lay right down.  
“Thanks, Rich.” I mumble.  
“Anything for my favorite sister.” He smirks.  
I playfully smacked his arm before closing my eyes. The next morning, Richie and I act like nothing ever happened. I go back to my room and get changed. I put on my bathing suit knowing, none of the guys are going to. I put on a pair of shorts and a band tee, before grabbing my backpack. I stick some clothes into it to wear afterward.  
I check and make sure I have everything before slipping on the bag and I walk downstairs.  
“Hey, sweetie.” My mom says, looking up. “Richie already went with the boys. Are you going too?”  
“I am. Did you need me to get anything while I’m out?” I ask, putting on my shoes.  
“No. Just make sure Richie doesn’t get arrested.” She giggles. “Oh! We’re going on a business trip today. So your mother and I won’t be home.” My dad says.  
“Okay! Love you!” I say to them, walking to the door.  
“Bye! Love you!” They call back.  
“Bye, mom!” I call out to her, running outside to my bike.  
I jump onto my bike, riding toward the quarry. I zone out on the ride there, since it’s a ride I’ve taken many times. I ride around a corner and almost crash into another bike.  
“Holy shit!” I yell, turning the handlebars.  
My wheel hits the sidewalk causing me to fly off, landing hard on the ground.  
“Ow! Fuck!” I sit up slightly.  
“I am so sorry!” I hear a voice.  
I look up to see Bev kneeling down next to me.  
“Em! I am so fucking sorry. I should have moved from the middle of the road.”   
I put my hand in hers, when she offers it. She helps me stand up.   
“It’s okay, Bev.” I say, softly.  
I wipe off my hands on my ass, before looking at her.   
“Are you okay? I didn’t-” She starts, wiping off my shirt.  
I gently take her hands, giggling. “Bev. I’m okay. I promise. Are you on your way to the quarry?”  
She nods. “I didn’t know if I was meeting you guys, and your house is the closest one to mine so…”  
“Follow me. They should already be there.” I pick up my bike.  
I inspect it, noticing nothing is wrong with it. I let out a breath of relief before getting on. I look up to see her getting on her bike. I start pedaling toward the quarry. We make small talk on the way there.   
“Oh! I like your haircut.” I smile at her.  
“Thanks!” She says, before pausing. “It just happened.”  
“I like it. It fits your face better.” I say, truthfully.  
“So what is going on with you and Ben?” She smirks at me.  
“Nothing. He’s my little brother’s friend.” I answer, staring straight ahead.  
“Em...I’m a girl. I can tell by the look in your eyes! You like Ben!” She giggles slightly.  
“I shouldn’t. I just met him!” I look toward her, briefly, before turning down a street.  
“So? Maybe it was love at first sight?”  
“Bev...He’s 3 years younger than me.” I sigh.  
“Who cares?” She shakes her head.  
“Society.” I answer truthfully.  
I turn into the woods, nearing the quarry cliff we jump from.  
“It shouldn’t matter. As long as you guys like each other and are happy, fuck what everyone else thinks.” She smiles slightly.  
“Thanks, Bev, but I don’t think Ben will think of me like that. Not when he has someone his age like you.” I say, slowing down my bike. “We’re here.”  
We both get our bikes and walk them toward the cliff. We break out from the trees to see the five boys all standing in their whitey tightys. I put my finger to my lips, silently telling Bev to be quiet. She nods and we softly lay our bikes down. We stand there, just watching the boys. They each spit a loogie into the water.  
“Oh, my god! That was terrible. I win.” Richie says, excitedly.  
“You won?” Eddie asks, shocked.  
“Yeah! You see my loogie? It went the farthest.” Richie points.  
“It’s not about distance. It’s about mass.” Eddie says, angerly.  
“What is mass?”   
“It doesn’t matter how far it goes. It's how cool it looks, and it’s green or it’s white.” Eddie says.  
“Alright. Who’s first?” Bill asks, glancing at the others.  
I look at Bev and smirk. Bev smirks and kicks off her shoes. I slide off my backpack, dropping it silently to the ground. I take off my shirt and kick off my shoes.   
“We’ll go.” I call over to them.


	5. Chapter 5

They all jump before turning toward us. I push down my jean shorts to reveal all of my bathing suit. It’s just a simple, sky blue almost white, two piece, bikini. I got it a couple weeks ago, and have been excited to wear it. It’s better than that old dark blue one piece I used to wear. The bikini fits me to perfection, and covers the necessary areas.  
Bev just opens her dress and lets it fall to the ground. I smirk at the boys, before running past them. I jump off the cliff, flipping in the air before going into the water, causing a huge splash. I come up for air just as Bev lands in the water. I laugh and look up toward the cliff to see the boys staring down at us.   
One by one, starting with Bill, they jump off the cliff toward us. Over the course of the next few hours, we play chicken and splash around. I glance over at Ben as I tread water and blush slightly. He is so fucking handsome for a young boy. I look away quickly when he looks at me. I can see his cheeks turn red and he smiles.   
I look over at Bev to see her staring at Bill. I smirk to myself. Ha! Make fun of me for liking Ben. I see Bill look over at her before I hear Richie starting to scream. I quickly turned toward him.  
“Something touched my foot!”   
I swim quickly over to him and I go underwater. I look around. I see Bill and Stan go under as well. I see what touched his foot and come up. I flip my hair out of my eyes.  
“Richie, it was just a turtle.” I giggle slightly.  
“Are you sure?” He keeps looking at the water.  
“Yeah. S-S-She’s right.” Bill says, after coming up.  
After that, we decided to swim back to the land area and relax. One of the boys puts on the radio when a popular song comes on. The boys are sitting in their underwear while Bev tans. I’m sitting down next to her, making small talk. All the boys are staring at us until I stand up. They quickly look away when I look up.   
I sit down between Richie and Ben. I put a shirt on from my bag and started talking to Stan about his birthday coming up.

_**Ben’s POV** _

  
I sit on a rock, playing with my nail, just thinking about Emily. She was the first person to talk to me as if I wasn’t the new kid. I notice Richie looking over Emily and he reaches to grab my bookbag. She moves out of the way, to make sure she doesn't get hit by his arm.   
“News flash, Ben. School’s out for the summa…” He says, looking through it acting as an announcer.  
“Oh, that’s not school stuff.” I answer, looking up.  
“Who sent you this?” He pulls out the postcard I wrote for Emily.  
He goes to flip it over.  
“No one! No one.”   
I quickly grab it back from him, hoping he didn’t read any of it, putting it in the front pocket so Richie doesn’t get it again. I glance up at Emily, who’s still talking to Stan about his upcoming birthday. I glance down at her book bag that is open next to me.   
“What’s with the history project?” Eddie asks, looking at my green folder.  
Inside is tons of articles from the newspapers about Derry’s history.  
“Oh well, when I first moved here, I really didn’t have anyone to hang out with so I started spending time at the library.” I answer, trufully.   
“You went to the library? On purpose?” Richie’s eyes widened, clearly shocked at my answer. “On your own? For fun?”  
“Richie, people do like to read.” Emily says, defending me. “I wanna see.”  
Richie hands her the folder and starts looking through it, leaning toward me. I can smell her shampoo from here, even after being in the quarry. The mixture of strawberries and warm vanilla forever being burned into my mind. I blush when her hair falls onto my shoulder. She smiles at me, not noticing.  
“What’s the Black Spot?” I hear Stan ask.  
I quickly look toward them to answer.  
“The Black Spot was a nightclub that was burned down years ago by that racist cult.”  
“The what?” Stan asks.  
“Don’t you watch Geraldo?” Eddie rolls his eyes.  
They flip through my notebook, clearly interested in the research I’ve gathered during all the countless hours I’ve spent in the library since moving here. They alternate between looking at my notebook and the other book I have in my bag, a book dedicated to the History of Derry. I zone them out as they talk about it and flip through them.  
Emily’s still leaning over my shoulder, glancing at the books as best as she can, given the way she’s sitting.   
“Your hair…” I whisper so only she can hear me, but I pause for a moment, before managing to finally croak out in a soft whisper. “Your hair looks beautiful today, Emily.”  
I feel her hair move off my shoulder, making me look up only to see her staring at me with a soft smile playing on her lips, and a light blush tinting her cheeks.  
“Thanks, Ben.” She whispers back, smiling.  
“Here, pass.”  
Eddie’s voice cuts through the little moment Emily and I were having. We both look back at the rest of the group to see them still passing the books around. Emily ends up with the book about the History of Derry in her hands and looks down at the page. My eyes shift down, following her hands as she cradles the book.  
My gaze lands on the pages she has the book opened to. It’s an 1879 newspaper story with two old photos. The first is of loggers posed in front of the Silver Dollar Saloon with schooners of beer in one hand and axes in the other. The second is of five bodies chopped up on the sawdust floor. The headline of the story screams: “ **FIVE MASSACRED IN BROAD DAYLIGH** T”.  
“Why’s it all murders and missing kids?” She asks.  
“Dunno. That’s Derry, I guess.” I shrug.   
“Like any town, right.” Eddie scoffs. “Been around long enough, bad things happen? I mean, all history is a long line of bad things happening to people.”  
Stan nods. “Try reading the Torah.”  
“Yea, but Derry’s not like any town I’ve ever been in before. And we’ve moved a lot.” I say. “Did you guys know...They did a study once...it turns out people die or disappear six times the national average?”  
“You read that?” Emily asks, looking at me, in awe.  
I nod. “Not just grown-ups. Kids are like...worse...way, way worse.”  
Everyone’s eyes widen as they look between each other, before they stare at me in disbelief. Whether it’s disbelief at what I’ve just told them, or if It’s disbelief at that fact that I know all this, I’m not entirely sure.   
“I’ve got more stuff...if you want to see it?” I ask, nervously.  
None of them say anything, but their faces all show their excitement, and wear expression of “FUCK YEAH!” except for Eddie. He’s shaking his head no. They all stand up and put their clothes on since all of our undergarments have dried. I quickly dress as well and put my bookbag on. We get to our bikes before riding toward the town.

  
_**Emily’s POV** _

  
We’re all riding the familiar route to Ben’s house. I’m riding close to him since I also know the way. I look over at Ben.  
“How...How’s your stomach?” I ask him, as I peddle.  
“Much better.” He smiles. “Thanks. I did exactly as you said.”  
“Good!” I smile.  
Ben and I start riding faster as we see his house.We make it to his yard. He quickly jumps off his bike, leaving it in the yard before running inside the house. I look confused but I get off my bike, laying it on the ground. Bev and Bill drop their bikes and run inside. Stan puts his kick stand down and runs inside.  
I get off my bike and drop it to the ground. I turn toward the last two boys, just in time to see Eddie fall off his bike. I ran over to help him up. Richie stands watching. I grab Eddie's hand and pull him up.  
“You okay, bud?” I ask, brushing off his clothes.  
“I’m okay. My leg got caught. I’m cool.” He says, nonchalantly.  
I giggle slightly and follow the boys inside. Ben’s mom walks over to the door.  
“There’s more?” She giggles.  
“Hi, Mrs. Hanscom.” I smile, waving slightly.  
“Hi, Emily. Please call me Arlene.” She says, smiling. “Who are these guys?”  
“This is my little brother, Richie, and our friend, Eddie.” I introduce them.  
“Hi, Mrs. Ben’s Mom.” Richie smiles slightly.  
Eddie waves.  
“Hello boys. Ben’s room is beside the stairs.” She points.  
“Thank you!” We follow the rest of the group to the door.  
I walk into the room to see Ben straight across the room at his closet door. Between us is the bed, that has some clothes laying on it. I look around the yellow room, to see black squares on the wallpaper. All Around the room is newspaper clippings that have been copied, and tapped there. I look to the right to see a small desk.   
Littering the desk is more newspaper clippings and a globe. All of Stan’s attention is on the newspapers.   
“Woah, woah, woah!” Richie says, stepping in further, looking around. “Wow!”  
“Cool, huh?” Ben smiles.  
Richie shakes his head. “There’s nothing cool.” He looks around before continuing. “Well this is cool, wait, no it’s not.”  
“Richie! Be nice. This is nice, Ben.” I smile widely.  
He blushes, “Thanks, Emily.”  
I wink at him and smile. I walk further and start reading something on the wall. Stan walks up beside me and looks.  
“What’s this?” Stanley asks, pointing to a paper.  
We all look up to see Stan holding a paper that says “ **INCORPORATION OF THE TOWNSHIP OF DERRY** ” with about 90-100 signautres on it.  
“The charter for Derry Township.” Ben says.  
“Nerd alert.” Richie coughs.  
I roll my eyes. “Continue, Ben. Is that a real copy?”  
“It was in a book I was reading. It's actually really interesting. Derry started as a beaver trapping camp.”  
“Still is, am I right, boys?” Richie smirks, trying to high five Eddie.  
Stanley looks over, and shakes his head, while the others ignore him.  
“Richie, you are 13. Like you know anything about sex.” I sigh and nod to Ben to continue.  
“91 people signed the charter that made Derry.” He says, listening to me. “But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace.”  
“The entire camp?” Eddie’s eyes widen.  
Ben nods as Bill picks up some projector slides, holding them up to the light. I walk close to Ben to listen to the story. History has always been my favorite subject in school, so listening to this...this is new.  
“There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack. Others thought it was a plague or something. It was like everyone just woke up one day and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house.” He explains.  
My eyes widen.  
“Jesus, we could get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries.” Richie says, loudly and turns to the wall.  
I glance when I hear the door move to see Bev had closed the door. She smirks over at Ben. I glance at the door to see his New Kids on the Block poster. He shakes his head and mouths, ‘No.’ She smiles, glancing at me. I bite my lip, shaking my head. She sighs, slightly, but still smiles. She opens it back up.   
I let out a deep breath. I know Ben wouldn’t want the guys to know that he likes that band. I turn back to the newspapers with the boys.  
“Where was the well house?” Bill asks, causing us all to look at him.  
“I don’t know, somewhere in town, I guess. Why?” Ben asks, curiously.   
Bill doesn’t answer but we only hang out for a few more minutes. It’s time to go home for dinner. I kiss Ben on his cheek.  
“Thanks for showing us, Ben. This is really interesting.” I smile sweetly.  
“Thanks for looking.” He blushes.  
“See you tomorrow?” I ask, softly.  
He nods and I walk out of his room.  
“Bye, Mrs. H-Arlene.” I call over to his mom.  
“Bye, sweetie! You’re welcome over anytime!” She waves to me.  
“Thanks!” I smile, waving to her.   
I walk out of the house, and over to my bike. The others have already left except for Richie, who’s waiting for me.  
“His mom really seems to like you.” He smirks.  
“Beep Beep, Richie.” I giggle, getting on my bike.


	6. Chapter 6

Richie and I ride back to our house, bantering playfully.  
“Oh! It’s just us tonight. Mom and Dad are on a business trip.” I say, pulling up to our house.   
I climb off and roll my bike to our normal area.  
“Again? They just got back from one last month.” Richie says, doing the same.  
He pushes his glasses up and looks at me.  
“It’s okay. I gotcha.” I giggle.  
He rolls his eyes, playfully. We both walk inside. I kick my shoes off at the front door, and walk to the kitchen. Richie runs in beside me and jumps onto the counter. I laugh.  
“How about hamburgers and mac and cheese?” I ask, looking through the cabinets.  
“Sounds so fucking good.” He smiles.  
“Great!”  
I grab the box of mac and cheese, putting it on the counter. I walk to the fridge and get the hamburger meat. I open the package and start making them into patties.  
“What did you think of Ben’s research?” Richie asks me.   
I push up my glasses with the back of my hand and shrug.  
“You know I love history so it was interesting to me.” I answer, getting a pan.  
I put it on a burner, before turning it on.  
“Can we talk about what happened last night?” Richie asks, looking at me.  
“What you mean?” I glance at him.  
“You came into my room last night.” Richie pauses. “You said you had a nightmare. What was it?”  
“It wasn’t a nightmare, per say.” I stare at the pan. “I um...Something came and...It pretty much...It was all my worst fears coming true. You were dead and mom said she didn’t want me.”  
“What you mean?” He whispers.  
“A clown. It...it showed me my worst fears.” I whisper.  
“You had to have been day-dreaming.” He shakes his head.  
“I couldn’t have been. I just got home from dropping off Ben. It was so scary.” I look away.  
“I...I believe you.” He says, looking at me.  
I look at him.  
“Do you really?” I ask, softly.  
“You’re my big sister. Of course I do.” He says, fixing his glasses.  
I walk the couple steps to him and give him a hug. He hugs back tightly.  
“Thanks, Rich.” I whisper.  
He doesn’t answer but I can feel him smile against me. For the rest of the night, Richie and I are hanging out, reading comic books, playing board games and having fun. It’s nice to be able to hang out with my brother and have a great time. I laugh as Richie gets put back in jail during a round of Monopoly.   
This is his fourth time in jail...in this round alone.  
“That’s fucking stupid!” Richie yells, throwing his piece toward the jail space.  
I take off my glasses and lay them down on the ground, to wipe the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. I keep giggling as I look over to see a blurry Richie pouting. I laugh even harder, causing him to laugh. He loses his balance and falls over. We both pause when we hear a crunch. I look right at him to see him sit up slowly.   
Under him in pieces, is my glasses.  
“Emily, I am so sorry!” He says, quickly.  
He starts picking up the pieces.  
“It’s…” I sigh. “It’s okay, Richie. Let me go get my spare ones. You’re lucky I have my extra ones.” I stand up.   
“I’m still sorry. Glasses are expensive.” He glances up at me.  
I ruffle his hair. “It’s okay, Rich. That’s why I still have my old ones. I’m just happy Bowers wasn’t the one to break them. Just clean up the glass.”  
I walk out of the room, straight to the front door. It’s dark out now, so I run to my blurry car and open the passenger door. I sit down in the seat before reaching to open the glove compartment. I move my hand around in the compartment. I finally find and open it. My old glasses sit there on the fabric.   
I smile to myself before putting them on. I look around to make sure I still wear the same prescription. Perfect. I go to get out of the car when something on my drivers seat catches my eye. It’s...a Postcard? I reach and grab it to see a building from the town on it, with the words **Historic Derry, Maine** on it.   
I scrunch up my eyebrows and turn it over. It has just my name on the address area. On the other side is a poem. Both in messy handwriting.  
The postcard reads…  
 _Your Smile is Winter Snow_  
 _Morning Glimmer_  
 _My Heart Falls There Too_  
 _Your secret admirer_  
I smile to myself and hold it to my chest. I have a secret admirer? Since when..? I look at the postcard and read it quietly to myself. I lean back in my seat slightly, sighing happily. Someone smacks my car door causing me to jump.  
“What the fuck you still doing out here?” Richie asks, making himself known.  
“I...um…” I move the postcard from view. “I couldn’t find them. I did a few seconds before you showed up.”  
“Lets get inside. I’m getting my ass out of jail.” He rolls his eyes.  
“Did you clean up the mess?” I smirk.  
“Yes ma’am.” He dramatically says.  
I laugh to myself and get out of the car, closing the door. I hide the postcard in my back pocket. I wrap my arm around Richie’s shoulder and walk inside the house. We go to my room and start playing the game once again. I win of course. We don’t get to bed until 2 a.m. and we both fall asleep quickly. Richie sleeps in my bed with me, too lazy to go to his own bed.  
The next morning, Richie wakes me up around 11 a.m.  
“Emily!” He shakes me.  
I sit up fast and glare at him. He’s blurry, but I can still see him.  
“What?!” I snap slightly.  
“Something is wrong with Bev. We have to go!” He says, slipping on his shoes.  
My eyes widen and I jump out of bed. I quickly get dressed and slip on my glasses. I run downstairs to Richie and slip on my converses. We both run out the door, to our bikes. We ride as quickly as we can. On the way to Bev’s house we meet up with the other guys. I ignore everything around me as I race to Bev’s.  
I ride around her building to the fire escape to see her running down to us.   
“Bev. What happened?” I ask, standing up, still straddling my bike.  
“I-I need to show you something.” She says, wiping her hands on her pants.  
“What is it?” I ask, watching her.  
“More than what we saw at the quarry?” Richie smarts off.  
“Shut up! Just shut up, Richie.” Eddie snaps at him.  
“My dad will kill me if he finds out that I had boys in the apartment.” She bites her lip.  
“Just tell him it was me.” I say, standing.  
I drop my bike to the ground and walk toward her.   
“W-w-w-we’ll leave a look out.” Bill comments.  
“Richie, stay here.” I look toward him.  
All the boys drop their bikes and we all walk toward the fire escape.   
“Woah, woah, woah! What if her dad comes back?” Richie shouts toward us.  
“Do what you always do. Start talking.” Stan smirks.  
We all start up the stairs when I hear Richie say something.  
“It is a gift.”  
I roll my eyes. She shows us which apartment is hers and walks us toward a small hallway to a door. I stand in front of the group with Bill and Bev. The door, probably the bathroom, has a red glow around it. We stare at it for a second when Bev speaks up.  
“In there.”   
“What is it?” Stan asks, curiously, but nervously.  
“You’ll see.” She whispers.  
“Great, bringing us to the bathroom. You know that 89% of the worst accidents occur in the bathroom and kitchen.” Eddie rants.  
I walk slowly toward the door. I can feel Bev grab onto my hand.   
“And that’s where all the bacteria and fungi are...and it is not a hygienic place…” Eddie continues.  
I reach out and slowly push on the door. It opens and what’s inside shocks all of us. The walls...windows...bathtub...everything is completely drenched in bright red blood. I open my mouth in shock and look around.  
“I knew it!” Eddie yells.  
“Do you see it?” Bev whispers.  
I nod slowly as Eddie answers for everyone.  
“Yes.”  
“What happened in here?” Stan asks, from behind me.  
“My dad couldn’t see it, I thought I might be crazy.” Bev explains.  
“Well if you’re crazy…” Ben starts.  
“Then we’re all crazy.” I finish.  
“We c-c-c-can’t leave it like this.” Bill says.  
That is when we all got to work. Bev gave us all yellow cleaning gloves and cleaning products. I close the door to start cleaning the door, walls and anything in that part of the room. Bev cleans the mirror and the sink.  
I put Eddie on floor duty since he’s the germaphobe. He’ll make sure it’s nice and clean. I make Bill help him.  
I put Ben on bathtub duty and Stan on the wall with the window. After about an hour, my side is completely clean and I turn to see they’re almost done. Stan is doing the window and he’s cleaning it in rows. I smile to myself and I leave the room to grab the trash bags. I walk back into the bathroom and open one of the bags.   
Ben and Bill walk over and throw the rags into the bag. Stan and Eddie throw theirs into another bag and walk out. I look at Ben and smile. He blushes slightly.  
“Here, let me take that out for you.” He says, taking the bag.  
“Thanks, Ben.” I smile wider.  
He smiles and walks out of the room. I look at Bev to see her and Bill talking. I don’t want to interrupt so I follow Ben out of the room. I follow the boys outside and they throw away the bags. I get back on my bike, waiting for Bill and Bev. A few minutes later, they finally walk out. They walk their bikes while Richie and I ride ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem belongs to me and my husband. Please do not steal or plagiarize.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m riding my bike slowly to keep up with everyone else. Richie is riding his bike around us, in circles. We explained everything to Richie about the bathroom.   
“No, I love being your personal doorman. Really could you idiots have taken any longer?” He asks, riding past me.  
“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie says, rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, shut up, Richie.” Stan says, defending Eddie.  
“Oh, okay, trash the trash-mouth, I get it.” He says. “Hey! I wasn’t the one scrubbing the bathroom floor imagining that her sink went all Eddie’s mom’s vagina on Halloween.”  
“Richie, gross!” I roll my eyes.  
“She didn’t imagine it.” Bill stops pushing his bike. “I also saw something too.”  
This causes Richie and I to stop riding and the group to look at him.   
“You saw blood too?” Stan’s eyes widen.  
“No blood. I saw G-G-Georgie.” He looks at all of us. “It seemed so real, I mean it seemed like him but there was this…” He pauses  
“A clown.” Eddie cuts in. “Yeah, I saw him too.”  
Bill starts to look at each of us. First Ben nods. Then Stanley. He looks at me and I nod slowly.  
“You too, Em?” Bill whispers.   
I nod. “It...It was my mom-”  
Richie cuts me off. “Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I’m not seeing this shit?”   
“Richie, just because we’re all virgins, including you, doesn’t mean anything.” I roll my eyes and move my glasses. “I can see perfectly fine.”  
We hear screaming coming from the woods, causing us to all snap our heads up. At the side of the road is a car. A very familiar car. A Trans Am.  
“Oh, shit. That’s Belch Huggins car. We should probably get outta here.” Eddie says, looking toward us.  
“Wait, isn’t that the homeschooled kids bike?” Bill asks.  
We all look to see Mike Hanlon’s bike laying a few feet away in the grass.  
“We have to help him.” I say, getting off my bike.  
I don’t want Mike to get hurt. He always says hello to me when he rides by on his bike.  
“We should?” Richie looks at me.  
“Yes!”   
I start running toward the car and down the path next to Mike’s bike. I hear the rest of the bikes fall and them running after me. I make it to the small river to see Henry holding Mike down onto the ground. He has a big rock above his head, about to bring it down to Mike’s. I look around and grab a rock and throw it at Henry, landing him right in the forehead.   
He falls off of Mike and looks toward me. I see Stanley stop beside me. The rest of the group following him.  
“Nice throw.” Stan smirks at me.  
“Thanks.” I smile before looking back at Henry.  
He stands up and Mike crawls toward us, falling into the water slightly before making it across. Eddie helps him up onto the grass. Henry smirks at us. The group starts picking up rocks just in case.  
“You losers are trying too hard. She’ll do you. You just gotta ask nicely like I did.” He grabs his dick.  
I start laughing. “Like Bev would ever fuck you. You probably can’t even get it up.”   
“Wait, you mean the time we fucked, I didn’t get it up? You were screaming for more.” He winks at me.  
“Asshole, I wouldn’t even touch you with a ten foot pole!” I smirk. “The only times I have, were to punch you in the face.”  
“Meet me later. I’ll definitely get it up for you, sweet cheeks.”   
I hear Ben behind me scream and throw a rock at Henry, hitting him in the chest. I pick up a rock and throw it toward the guys, hitting Belch. They start grabbing rocks and my side keeps throwing them.  
“ROCK WAR!!” Richie screams.  
Henry throws a rock and hits him right in the face, causing him to fall back. I grab more rocks and start throwing them. We’re all getting hit by rocks left and right. Eddie climbs down into the water and throws some from down there. He gets Belch pretty good. I throw more at Henry and he falls to the ground.  
Bev throws one and it hits Belch.  
“Fuck you, bitch!” He screams.  
She throws another and it hits him causing him to fall as well. That’s when they realized they lost. Victor and Belch get up and start running toward the trees. We all stop throwing and stare down Henry. Eddie and Stan help Mike up the side of the hill. Bev, Bill and Ben follow them. I stand with Richie, staring Henry down.  
“Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!” Richie screams to him, flipping him off.  
I feel Richie touch my back and I turn, walking up the hill. We meet up with the others and we all start walking. Eddie leads us with Bill behind him. Mike, Bev, Ben, Me, Stan and Richie follow along.  
“Thanks, guys, but you shouldn’t have done that. He’ll be after you guys too now.” Mike says, to us.  
I start laughing. “You don’t know the half of it, Homeschool.”  
“Bowers, he’s always after us.” Eddie continues for me.  
“I guess that’s one th-th-thing we all have in common.” Bill says.  
“Yeah! Welcome to the Loser’s Club!” Richie calls out from the back.  
A few days later, there is a Fourth of July parade festival thing happening for the holiday tomorrow, so I drive Richie, Stan, Eddie and Bill to town. We’re all standing beside a building with a new Missing Kid sign. Edward Corcoran. I put my arm on Ben’s shoulder leaning against him. Bill holds up the new sign to show Betty’s face.  
“They said they found part of his hand all chewed up near the standpipe.” Stan informs us.  
“He asked to borrow a pencil once.” Ben says.  
“It’s like she’s been f-f-f-forgotten because Corcoran’s missing.” Bill glances back at us.  
“Is it ever gonna end?” Stan says, glancing at us.  
“What the fuck, dude?” I hear from behind me.  
I turn to see my brother getting pushed away from one of the kids in the marching band.  
“Hey McCormick. Leave him alone.” I call out to him.  
“Tell him-” He starts to say.  
“Fuck off McCormick!” I turn back toward the group.  
Eddie walks over with ice cream and hands Richie his cone.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Eddie asks, licking his cone.  
“What they always talk about.” Richie says, licking his as well.  
He holds it up to me, letting me have a lick.  
“I actually think it will end, for a little while, at least.” Ben speaks up, leaning toward me, slightly.  
“What do you mean?” Bev asks, confused.  
I look down at Ben, hoping he’ll explain.  
“So I was going over all of my date research and I charted out all of the big events. The Ironworks explosion in 1908...The Bradley Gang in ‘35. The Black Spot in ‘62. And now with the kids being…” He pauses. “I realized that this stuff seems to happen…”  
“Every 27 years.” Ben and Bill say together.  
We all decide to move our location near the Paul Bunyan statue. I sit on the bench, without my glasses, with my head on Stan’s leg as he plays with my hair. I have one of my arms around his leg. He’s sitting on the back of the bench. Bev is on his other side while Mike is sitting next to me. Ben is leaning against his bike.   
Richie borrowed Mike’s bike and is leaning against it, with my glasses on his head. Bill and Eddie are standing near us.  
“Okay, let me get this straight. It comes out from wherever for like a year and then what? It just goes into hibernation?” One of the boys asks.  
“Maybe it’s like...What do you call it? Cicadas.” Stanley says, playing with my hair some more. “You know, the bugs that come out once every 17 years.”  
“You’re right with what the bugs are called.” I say.  
“My grandfather thinks this town is cursed.” Mike says. “He says that all the bad things that happened in this town are because of one thing. An evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry.”  
“But it can’t be one thing. We all saw something different.” Stan says.  
“Maybe. Or maybe IT knows what scares us most and that’s what we see.” Mike comments.  
“I-I saw a leper.” Eddie admits. “He was like a walking infection.”  
“But you didn’t. Because it isn’t real. None of this is. Not Eddie’s leper, or Bill seeing Georgie, or Emily seeing her mom killing Richie…” He pauses. “Or the woman I keep seeing.”   
I rub his leg to keep him calm as Richie decides to be a dumbass.  
“Is she hot?”   
I sit up and glare in his direction. He gulps slightly and hands me my glasses. I put them on and mouth ‘shut up’. Stanley keeps his hand in my hair to keep calm, feeling grounded.  
“No, Richie. She’s not hot!” He snaps. “Her face is all messed up. None of this makes any sense. They’re all like bad dreams.”  
“I don’t think so. I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?” Mike says, getting angry.  
“What did you see? You saw something too?” Eddie asks, looking at him.  
“Yes. You guys know that burnt down house on Harris Avenue? I was inside when it burned down. Before I was rescued my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me, but it was too hot. When the firefighters found them, the skin on their hands melted down to the bone. We’re all afraid of something.” He explains.  
“Got that right.” Richie says, turning toward the clown on the stage.  
“Why, Rich? What are you afraid of?” Eddie asks, curiously.  
Richie turns back around and fixes his glasses.  
“Clowns.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers Club sees Pennywise for the first time as a group.

The next day, we all rode our bikes to Bill’s house. He thinks he knows where all the missing kids are. Well...at least he will with all the research he and Ben have come up with. I walk in at the same time as Ben as Stanley and Bill put a map up on the wall. Mike closes the garage door behind us. In the middle of the area is a projector.   
Ben hands Bill a few slides he had in his room. I walk past it to where Stanley and Richie are sitting down. I sit on the floor in front of Richie, next to Eddie who’s sitting on a small box, next to the projector. Mike leans behind us on the wall. Next to me is Bill who is standing at the projector. Bev is next to him with Ben in front of her on the bucket Bill gave him.   
I lean back against Richie’s legs and he leans forward to wrap his arms around my neck. Bill puts a slide into the projector and Old Derry Sewer plans appear on the screen.   
Bill points. “Look. Storm Drain, that’s where Georgie disappeared. There’s the Ironworks, and the Black Spot.” He lists. “Everywhere IT happens, it’s-it’s all connected by the sewers and they all meet up at the…”  
“Well House.” Ben finishes.  
“You mean the house on Neibolt Street?” Stanley asks.  
I glance over at Bill before Richie talks.  
“You mean the creepy-ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?”   
“I hate that place.” Bev speaks up. “Always feels like IT’s watching me.”  
Eddie takes a huge hit of his inhaler before whispering, “That’s where I saw IT. There I saw a clown.”  
I lean forward and rub Eddie back. Richie loosens his arms, but doesn’t remove them. We look back up at the screen.  
“That’s where I-I-IT lives.” Bill stares at the screen.  
Eddie takes another huge hit of his inhaler.   
“I can’t imagine anything wanting to live there.” Stan whispers.  
Eddie runs up to the wall and into the projector light.   
“Can we stop talking about this?” He yells. “I can barely breathe. It’s summer! We are kids. I can barely breathe. I’m having a fucking asthma attack, I’m not doing this!”   
He turns and grabs the map, tearing it down.  
“What are you doing? Put the map back.” Bill points toward the wall.  
Eddie shakes his head. “Uh uh.”  
Suddenly, the projector starts clicking through slides. We all look at Bill to see he’s not even touching it anymore. I lean back, closely against Richie. The projector starts flashing pictures of Georgie on the wall. First is of Georgie and Mr. Denbrough smiling together. Multiple pictures at the amusement park.   
“What’s happening?” Bill asks, softly.  
Next is a picture of Bill and Georgie smiling widely on a ride.   
“What’s going on?” Mike voices from behind me.  
Since the projector belongs to Mike, he stands up and starts looking at the cords connected. Eddie walks back over and I stand up moving to the other side of him. The projector keeps flashing pictures. Mr. Denbrough, Bill, Georgie and Mrs. Denbrough right after church. Bill’s mother’s hair is in her face and the rest are smiling widely.   
“G-Georgie.” Bill comments.  
The projector clicks but it zooms in on Georgie’s smiling face. It starts clicking faster, zooming in even more. Then it starts zooming out until it shows Mrs. Denbough. It moves over toward her, zooming in on her. As it clicks it shows a screaming face of his mother, still covered with hair. It keeps clicking, moving the hair onto her face more.  
Before it completely stops, the clown's face stops to pop out under the hair. The hair moving from the face shows the clown smirking at us.  
Everyone stands screaming, except for Bill and I.  
“What the fuck is that” Richie screams, jumping back.   
He grabs onto Eddie screaming the same thing over again.   
“I don’t know! The fucking clown!” Eddie screams back, holding onto Richie.  
By now the hair is completely gone from the clown's face. Bill and I just stare at it.  
“Turn it off!” Bev yells to Bill.  
Everyone screams along with her. Mike gently pushes me out of the way and kicks over the projector. I move toward the side wall, Stanley moving with me. He grabs onto my arm and I lay my hand on his. The projector goes flying and lands with the light facing me and the wall. All you can see on the screen is a small patch of a...window?   
The projector clicks to show a deformed clown. It clicks with the same picture a few times before it goes back to the window. All you can hear in the room is the panting from Eddie as he loses his breath from screaming. My heart’s pounding as I just stare at the wall beside me, holding onto Stanley.   
We all just stare at the wall, hoping it’s all over. That hope’s broken when the projector clicks once more. The clown pops out of the picture, with a huge devilish smile on his face. He has multiple rows of teeth and a lot bigger than we all have seen him before. Everyone starts screaming and backing up.  
I turn and push Stanley toward the group. The clown turns to me and smiles even wider. I turn and run slightly toward the group. They’re all backing toward the garage door. I can hear the clown crawling loudly behind me. I don’t notice the projector cord below me, causing me to trip and slam down onto the ground.   
“Emily!!” Richie screams.   
I try to crawl away but the clown grabs onto my ankle with his claws. He twists my leg and I scream in pain. I flip over and he smiles down at me. I scream and try to back up but he squeezes my ankle even harder. I start crying from the pain. I try to pull my hurt leg toward me but he has a grip on it.   
I use my other leg and kick him in the face. He lets go for a millisecond, pulling his hand back but his crawls scrape down my leg, cutting into me. I scream even louder.   
“Em!” Ben yells.  
The garage door is opened and light floods the room. Richie runs over to me.   
“Holy shit!” He kneels down.  
I pant as I sit up slightly, wincing in pain. Tears are still falling down my face. I look down toward my legs. My ankle is bloody and turned slightly to the side. I look to see Ben kneel beside me.   
“I brought the stuff…” He whispers, putting his hand on mine.  
“Please.” I whisper slightly, still tearing up.  
He runs over to his bag and grabs all the stuff we stole for him. He and Eddie start to get to work. After about a half hour of crying from me, Ben and Richie help me stand up. I turn to Ben.  
“Thank you.” I kiss his cheek and sniff.  
I turn to Richie and he pulls me into a hug. I hold him tight. I could have died today. All because of this stupid clown. I pull away from the group as Eddie finally speaks up.  
“IT saw us.” Everyone turns to him. “He saw us and knows where we are.”  
“IT always knew.” Bill says.  
He pauses for a second before walking toward his bike. Richie holds me up to make sure I don’t put weight on my leg as we follow Bill outside. Bill turns to us as he speaks.  
“We have to go!”   
“Go? Go where?” Ben asks.  
“N-Neibolt.” Bill states. “That’s where G-G-Georgie is.”  
“After that?” Stanley asks, pointing back into the garage.  
“Yeah. My sister almost died! And you want to go into the house of the thing that was gonna murder her?” Richie says loudly, holding me up. “It’s summer. We should be outside.”  
“If you say it’s summer one more f-f-fucking time.” Bill stutters.  
“Hey!” I snap slightly toward Bill.  
He doesn’t acknowledge me. He just grabs his bike and turns so he can get on.  
“Bill?” Bev says.  
Bill gets on his bike fully and starts riding away.  
“Bill! Wait!” Bev calls after him.  
“Son of a bitch.” I mumble.  
I let go of Richie and hop over to my bike.  
“Em! You can’t go! Your ankle-” Eddie starts.  
“If Bill goes in there alone because some fucking clown hurt my ankle…” I pause. “I’ll never forgive myself knowing he was alone. I’d do the same if it was any of you.”  
I get on my bike, wincing as I move my ankle, and start pedaling down the driveway. I start riding toward Neibolt, wincing slightly along the way. I hear everyone’s bikes behind me, trying to keep up. The sounds soon fade away as I ride faster and faster. Even with my hurt ankle, I make it to Bill faster than them.  
“Bill!” I call out, seeing him walking up to the gate.  
“Y-Y-You’re not going to s-s-stop me, Emily.” He turns around.  
“I’m not here to stop you.” I say, getting off my bike. I drop it to the ground and limp over to him. “I’m going with you.”  
“Y-y-you don’t have t-t-too.” He looks at me.  
“I’m going to, Bill. Whether you like it or not.”   
I take his hand and he smiles slightly. We turn toward the house and nervously step toward it. We walk, well I limp, through the gate.   
“He t-t-thrusts his fists a-against the p-p-posts and insists he s-s-sees the g-g-ghosts.” Bill whispers as we make it to the front porch.  
“Bill!” Eddie yells as they pull up.  
Bill and I turn around.   
“Bill! You can’t go in there! It’s madness!” Bev says, running through the gate toward us.  
Everyone falls in line behind her.  
“Hey, you don’t have to come with us, but what will happen when another Georgie goes missing? Or another Betty or Edward Corcoran? Or one of us?” Bill says, squeezing my hand. “What? Are we going to act like nothing happens like everyone else in this town? Because I can’t! I go home and the only thing I see is that Georgie isn’t there. His clothes...His toys..His stupid stuffed animals but he’s not.” He pauses for a quick second. “So going into this house...for me...it’s easier than going into my own. So you can come with Emily and me or you can stay out here.”  
They all stay quiet for a second before Richie speaks up.  
“Wow.”   
“What?” Bev looks toward him.  
“He didn’t stutter once.” Richie informs us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence

I squeeze Bill's hand tight as Bill and I turn back around. We take a few steps up the porch.  
“Wait!” We all turn toward Stan. “Shouldn’t we leave a look out outside?” He pauses. “Just in case something bad happens?” He looks around at everyone.  
“W-who wants to stay out here?” Bill asks.  
Everyone but Bev and I raise their hands. Ben looks at me before lowering his hand slowly. Richie looks at everyone.  
“Fuck.” He mutters.  
I came up with the idea that we all pick grass. The shortest two will go inside the building with Bill and I. Everyone picks and the two shortest ones were Eddie and Richie. Eddie sighs and offers to be my crutch since he has the fanny back. Ben walks to me and takes my hand.  
“I’ll go-” He starts.  
“No. You stay out here. Keep them safe, okay?” I whisper.  
“But…” He tries.  
“No. Keep them safe out here. I got us in there.” I whisper, cupping his cheek slightly.  
He sighs and nods. “Be safe.”  
“Always.” I smile before winking at him.  
I limp toward Eddie and he helps me back up the stairs. Bill pushes open the door. It's dark inside with cobwebs everywhere. Dust litters the floor in layers.  
I lean against Eddie as we slowly walk inside.  
“I can’t believe that I picked a short stick. You guys are lucky that we weren’t measuring dicks.” Richie complains.  
“Then I’d have the longest.” I glare over at him.  
“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie says, helping me in. “I can smell it.”  
“Don’t breathe through your mouth.” Richie says, looking around.  
“Why not?” Eddie glances at him.  
“Because then you’re eating it.” Richie says, as if it's obvious.  
Eddie quickly pulls out his inhaler and takes a couple puffs. We all continue to look around. Too scared to go any further than the entrance way. Richie walks toward the living room area. We all look as he grabs a piece of paper out of the tree that was sticking in through the broken window. Richie turns to us with wide eyes.  
“W-What?” Bill questions.  
“It says I’m missing.” He answers.   
We walk toward him and look at the paper.   
“You’re not missing, Richie.” I say. “You’re right here.”  
“Dept. of Police, city of Derry.” He yells. “It’s my t-shirt. It’s my hair. It’s my face.”  
I let go of Eddie and limp over. I grab his face as he continues to yell.  
“It’s my name. My age! Today’s date! I’m gonna go missing.”  
“Richie!” I yell, catching his attention.   
He pants and looks at me.  
“It’s not real. Calm down. Look into my eyes.” He does as I instruct. “That is not real. IT’s playing with you. You are here with your friends and your sister. Everything else is not real.”  
He pants and nods slightly. We all jump when we hear screaming coming from upstairs. It sounds as if it’s coming out of a tin can.  
“Hello?? Hello??” The voice screams.  
I let go of Richie and limp toward the stairs. The others follow behind me. Bill and Richie go first and Eddie helps me up slowly.  
“Help me! Please!” The voice screams again.   
We make it up the stairs and turn toward the hallway leaning toward an open door. The screaming was coming from the door.   
“Betty...” Bill whispers.  
“...Ripsom.” Richie finishes.  
Her head turns toward us and suddenly she screams and gets pulled out of our view. I pant slightly, scared. Richie and Bill start walking down slowly.  
“Eddie...Emily...What are you looking for?” A voice whispers.  
Eddie and my eyes widen.  
“Did...did you hear that?” He whispers.  
“Uh huh.” I whisper.   
We turn around slowly to see another open door. He takes another hit of his inhaler.   
“Guys?” Eddie whispers slightly.  
I glance behind me before looking back.   
“They’re too far.” I whisper.  
He looks and their door slowly starts to close.  
“Guys? Guys!” Eddie yells, pulling me with him as he starts to run to their door.  
The guys start calling our names but we stop short of the door as the floor starts caving in.  
“Oh shit!!” I yell.  
We look down it slightly to see the kitchen floor below us. Circus music starts playing around us. I gasp as I feel something touch my shoulder.  
“Eddie…”  
“Wasn’t me…” He squeezes my hand that he’s been holding on to.  
“Time to take your pill, Eddie.” A voice says, from behind us.  
We turn around to see the leper Eddie has been seeing around. Eddie gasps and falls backward, pulling me with him. We fall through the hole. I scream along the way. I move Eddie slightly so I take all the fall. We land on the kitchen table, breaking it as he lands. I scream in pain as it shoots through my leg. I look to see my knee is completely out of place and a bone is sticking out of my skin.  
Eddie sits up slightly and looks. His watch starts to beep and he passes right out.   
“Fuck!” I mumble, tears running down my face.   
I hear screaming coming from upstairs.  
“Richie?” I say, then I scream. “Richie! Bill!”  
I try to move but the pain is unbearable. I look at Eddie. I shake him.  
“Ed?” He doesn’t move. “Eddie.”  
He sits up and gasps.  
“What happened?” He looks at me then my leg. “Oh shit! I can’t fix that!”  
He moves so he’s kneeling down next to my broken leg.  
“Eddie. I need..” I start saying, but I hear a tapping noise.  
I look up to see a hand sticking out of the refrigerator. I gasp slightly and try to move backward but my leg stops me. Eddie looks to where I am staring and starts panting. He gets up and runs right out the door.  
“Eddie you little shit!” I scream.   
I look back to the fridge to see it open. Inside is the clown, all twisted up. He slowly climbs out, unraveling himself. He smirks at me. I tear up more and with all my power left in me, I pull myself backward. He chuckles and dances slightly to me. My back hits something and he runs at my face. I scream. He mockingly screams back at me. He grabs at my face and I try to push him away.  
He grabs my arm and pretends to bite it. I bring my other hand up and punch him. His face snaps back. I’m full on crying at this point. He starts ‘crying’ with me.   
“Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear.” He says.  
I gasp for breath and he puts his head down. He smiles, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth. He leans in toward me and starts opening his mouth wider, eyes rolling back. Four-Five more rows of teeth start appearing as his mouth opens as wide as my head.   
I scream trying to move away. Suddenly he stops, snapping his head to the side, glaring toward the wall.  
“Oh fuck!” I pant.  
I start screaming as his hand starts to cover my face. He better not try to suffocate me.  
“Emily! Eddie!” I hear being called from another room.  
The kitchen door bursts open and Bill runs in with Richie right behind him. The clown turns right out as I start sobbing.  
“Em!” Richie says, staring at me.  
“It's not real enough for you, Billy?” IT says. “I’m not real enough?”  
“Shit.” Richie says.  
“It was real enough for Georgie.” The clown smirks.  
IT stands right up and starts running straight for them. I scream but Bev runs into the kitchen with a piece of the gate and stabs him right in the face. It starts to fake cry as his blood starts to float. The rest of the gang run in, with Eddie behind them.  
“Get Em! Get Em!” Richie yells.  
They all turn to me and Ben runs right over with Bill, Bev and Richie.  
“No!” I scream as IT turns around.   
His face is now disfigured and he starts growling, walking toward us. We’re all screaming and his rows of teeth start slowly coming through. He growls loudly and steps toward us. Bev screams and backs against the wall. IT starts laughing. IT quickly turns his head, using the fence post in his face to slice Ben’s stomach.  
“No! Ben!” I scream, trying to move.  
Bill holds me down. “Your leg, Em!”  
I cry even harder. Ben falls into Mike and IT turns around facing us once again. He growls as he does a bow and leaves through the door.   
“Don’t let him get away!” Bill says, standing up.  
He walks through the door that IT went through.   
“Are you crazy?” Richie screams.   
Everyone’s screaming with him.   
“Bill! We have to help Emily!” Eddie screams.   
Bill runs back into the room, to me.   
“Okay, I’m going to snap your knee back in place.” Richie starts to yell.  
“Don’t you fucking touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” I scream, trying to move toward Bill and Bev.  
He grabs my knee and pulls. A huge crunch noise is heard and I scream loudly. I keep crying and we all start to calm down a bit. We all hurry to get out of the house since IT is still downstairs. Mike and Ben both help me up and walk me out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes missing...

“How's your stomach?” I look at Ben, tears still running down my cheeks.  
Deja vu vibes hit right through me.  
“Alright. Let’s just worry about you.” He whispers, glancing down at my leg.  
My knee is severely out of place now and the bone is still sticking through.  
“How will we get her to the hospital?” Richie asks, looking at everyone.  
“My house is the closest. We’ll take her there.” Eddie says, getting on his bike.  
“I’ll carry her there. I’m the strongest.” Mike says, honestly.  
They go to move me into Mike’s arms when Bill speaks.  
“I saw the well.” We all look to him. “We know where it is, a-and next time, we will be b-b-better prepared.” He nods, smiling.  
“No! No next time, Bill.” Stan yells. “You’re crazy!”  
“Why? We all know that no one else will do anything.” Bev yells.  
“My sister was nearly killed! We have to take her to the hospital! And look at this motherfucker!” Richie yells, pointing to Ben. “He’s leaking hamburger helper!”  
They all look at Ben who is holding his side, blood all around the huge cut on his side. I reach and grab his hand as Mike holds me up.  
“We cannot pretend that it will go away.” Bev says, looking at Ben. “Well you said it yourself! IT comes back every 27 years.”  
“Good!” Ben speaks up. “I’m going to be 40 and I’ll be far from here.”   
“I agree with Ben. I...I can’t go back.” I tear up, squeezing his hand. “I’m the older one and supposed to be the brave one, but that...that was too much, Bill.”  
“You even said you wanted to move from here too.” Ben looks at Bev, squeezing my hand tight.  
“Because I want to run toward something. Not to run away!” Bev snaps.  
“Sorry, but, who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?” Richie points to her.   
Bev flips him off.  
“Richie…” Stanley rolls his eyes.  
“I’m just staying, let's face the facts….The real-world. Georgie is dead! We can’t let it kill us too. I’m protecting my sister here.”  
“G-G-Georgie is not dead.” Bill glares.  
“You couldn’t save him, but you can still save yourself!” Richie walks forward to go to his bike. “I have something to save. Just save your fucking self.”  
Bill stops him.  
“No, Richie. You’re scared, and all of us are, but take it back!” Bill pushes Richie hard.  
I try to move forward but Mike and Ben hold me back.  
“Em, you’ll hurt yourself more.” Ben whispers.  
I glare at Bill, but Richie pushes him back. Bill brings his fist up and punches Richie in the face, causing him to fall down. Stanley runs over to him with Eddie.  
“Bill!” I scream.   
He glares down at Richie but looks up at me.  
“Don’t you fucking touch him. You’re fucking lucky I broke my goddamn leg for Eddie, or I’d kick your ass! Hit him again and I swear on everything in me, I will fucking kill you myself. Do you hear me? Richie and I will not be going back into that goddamn house.” I yell, trying to move to him again, but Mike holds me back.  
Bill’s glare doesn’t lessen. “Y-Y-You barely even like him!”  
“I love that boy with everything I fucking have!” I yell. “He’s my blood and I’m trying to protect my family. You can go in if you want to and get killed but that was way too much for us.”  
“You’re just a bunch of losers!” Richie stands up, moving toward Bill again.  
Mike moves me to Eddie’s side, gently and quickly grabs onto Richie to stop him with Stanley. Bill goes for him and Ben grabs onto him.  
“You’re all going to get yourselves killed!” Richie yells. “I’m getting my sister the fuck out of here!”  
“Richie, enough is enough!” Bev yells to him.  
“They are losers, and they are going to kill themselves while trying to catch a clown!” Richie snaps.  
“Enough!” Bev puts her arms out between them. “That's what IT wants!”   
They all pause to look at her. “He wants to divide us. We weren’t together when we got hurt.”  
“Yeah, that's why we're still alive...and I plan on keeping it that way.” Richie turns toward Mike and points to me.  
He helps me into Mike’s arms.  
“Mike?” Bev says.  
“I’m with Emily on this. I can’t do it.” He turns and starts following Eddie.  
Eddie quickly gets on his bike and starts to ride toward his house. I look over Mike’s shoulder toward the group as I tear. Stanley follows along with Richie. Ben grabs my bike and starts walking with it.  
“Ben?” Bev whispers.  
“Emily almost died.” He looks over. “I got cut open again. I’m not risking our health for this.”   
He grabs his own bike and walks them after us. The only one standing with Bill...is Bev. I look away.  
“Mike?” I whisper.   
“Yeah?” He looks down at me.  
“Will...Will you still be my friend after this?” I look up at him.   
“Of course, Em.” He smiles slightly. “Let’s just get you fixed up first.”  
I look at Ben who is walking with him.  
“Ben?”   
“There is no one that will break our friendship, Emily.” He admits.  
“I love you guys.” I whisper, putting my head against Mike’s chest.

  
_**Eight Weeks Later - August** _

  
After Mike, Stanley, Eddie, Richie, and Ben made sure I got to Eddie’s place, I was rushed to the hospital by Eddie’s mother. They reset my knee and bone properly and I had to be in a huge cast for 6 weeks. Two weeks ago, I finally got the cast taken off and a boot put on so I can walk around properly.   
During the last eight weeks, I’ve been hanging out with everyone...besides Bev and Bill. Richie and I made sure to go to Stanley’s Bar Mitzvah, even if I was in a stupid cast. I sat with Ben in the library and hung with Eddie in his backyard. His mom lets me hang with him because I was the one hurt that day.   
She was afraid the others were the ones that hurt me, so they’re not allowed around Eddie. I even hung out with Mike at his farm. His grandfather loves me. He thinks I’m just the sweetest. I don’t know where he got that from. Today, I made plans to hang out with Ben at the library again. Instead of History of Derry, Ben and I have been doing poetry research.   
It’s been a lot different around lately. A lot quieter but we all manage. I walk slowly to the front door to put on my shoe. I turn my head when I hear tapping coming from one of the bedrooms. Richie is supposed to be at the arcade and our parents are still gone. I walk slowly, taking a deep breath. I stop right outside my bedroom door, where the tapping sound is the loudest.   
I swallow deeply and push the door open. The tapping stops completely, as if there was never a sound. My room looks normal, so I take a few steps in. I look to the right. Nothing. I look to the left. I scream when they’re words in blood on my wall. YOU’LL DIE IF YOU TRY. I quickly turn around and scream again.   
IT is standing right behind me, with a huge smile on his face. He grabs me by the neck, and it all goes black.

  
_**Third Person POV** _

  
Ben stands outside the library for a while, just waiting for Emily. Where could she be? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago. He shakes his head and gets back on his bike. He needs to make sure she’s okay. She’s still wearing that stupid boot that got put on two weeks ago. She could have fallen and gotten hurt even more.   
He rides all the way to her house to see her car and her bike still in the yard. She’s been driving her car since she can’t really petal with her cast/boot. He jumps off his bike, leaving it in the yard and runs to the front door. It’s standing wide open like the gate to Hell during Armageddon. His heart starts pounding as he takes a few steps inside.   
Everything looks untouched. As if no one did anything this morning. He starts walking down the hallway, he sees her door wide open. He swallows before looking inside. He’s never been in her room before. It’s neat and tidy. Books lining the wall and clothes in the proper bin. He looks to the right and sees his postcard framed on the wall.   
He smiles to himself before he turns to the left. His breath gets caught in his throat. YOU’LL DIE IF YOU TRY still lingering in blood, which still looks as if it's fresh. He quickly runs out of the house and runs out to his bike. He quickly rides right to Bill’s house. The first person he thought of. He drops his bike and runs to the front door, banging on it like there is no tomorrow.  
Mrs. Denbrough quickly opens the door.  
“Can I help you, Ben?” She stares down at him.  
“I need to speak to Bill. It’s an emergency.” He quickly says.   
She can see the urgency on his face and calls for her son. Bev and Bill both run in from the kitchen.   
“Ben? Is everything okay?” Bev asks, softly.  
“IT’s got Emily.” He says, wiping his forehead.  
“W-What?” Bill asks.  
“IT’s got Emily!” Ben yells, slightly.  
Bev and Bill’s eyes widen. Bill tells his mom that he’ll be back and the three of them run to their bikes. They all race to the arcade to get Richie. It’s where he’s been for the last few weeks. Everyday. He never misses. Bill and Ben run inside, looking for Richie. Bill spots him first.  
“Richie!” they run over.  
“What do you want?” Richie rolls his eyes, as he plays Street Fighter. “Do you see that guy I’m hitting? I’m pretending it's you.”  
“IT got Emily.” Ben says.  
“What are you talking about? I just saw her this morning.” He continues to play.  
“IT, R-Richie. IT got E-Emily.” Bill stutters slightly.  
Richie turns around and looks at them.  
“You’re serious?” He whispers.  
They both nod and Ben explains what he saw. Richie doesn’t even let him finish before he pushes past them and runs outside to his bike. He quickly gets on it. He races to Stanley’s house to get him. Bill uses the arcade phone to call Eddie.  
“Hello?” Eddie asks.  
“IT has Emily.” Bill says, quickly.  
“Okay.”  
“We’re g-g-going back to get her.” Bill says.   
“I’ll meet you there.” Eddie says, before hanging up.  
Next, he calls Mike.  
“Hanlon Farm.” Mike says, into the phone.  
“M-Mike…” Bill says. “IT got Em.”  
There’s a pause before Mike answers in a deeper, angrier voice.  
“I’ll be there.” He hangs up.  
Everyone gets supplies they will need before they all meet up and ride to the Neibolt house. They all have flash lights and Mike even brought his Sheep gun. They all stop their bikes right outside the house and stare at it for a minute.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club goes into Neibolt house once again...to find their missing member.

_**Ben’s Point of View** _

  
We all get off our bikes and slowly walk through the gate. I have to get Emily. I lo...I can’t leave her down in that asshole’s basement.   
“G-guys. S-spikes.” Bill says, putting his backpack on the ground.  
Bev walks around me to grab hers while I just grab mine from my own backpack. I glance up to see Eddie throw his fanny pack across the yard.  
“Wow, Eddie. Really?” I ask, softly.  
“They’re all bullshit.” He says. “I don’t need them to find our best friend.”  
I smile at him before I hear glass breaking. We all glance toward the house, hoping it wasn’t him already. Richie looks at all of us, broken beer bottle in his hand. He just shrugs and tosses it to the side.  
“I thought I could use it to save my sister.” He shrugs again.  
We all are now armed with spikes while Mike brought his Sheep Gun. ‘Emily needs protection. It was the only gun I was allowed around.’ He had told us. Bill leads the way into the house. I step over the broken wood covered door before walking further. Last time I was in this house, the love of my life got hurt.   
I will never let that happen again. I pause to turn around not seeing Stanley. He stands on the porch, staring at us.  
“Stan?” I call his name.  
Everyone turns around.  
“Stan, we all have to go. B-Bev was right. If we split up like last time, that clown will k-k-kill us...one by one. Em-Emily’s protected us for years. We have to be the ones to protect her this time.” Bill says. “And if we stick together...all of us...we’ll win. I-I p-p-promise.”  
Stan looks down and follows us into the house. I shine my flashlight into the rooms around us, to make sure nothing is coming toward us. We follow Bill to the basement to see a well. That’s why in all my research it kept talking about the Well-House.  
“Hey Eddie, you got a quarter?” Richie looks at him.  
“I would not want to make a wish in that fucking thing.” Eddie says, walking near it.  
We all look over the edge to see...nothing. It’s completely black. It must be long. Miles at least.  
“Emily!” I call down.  
Not even an echo calls back.  
“How are we supposed to get down there?” Mike asks, glancing at us.  
We turn around and the first thing I see is a rope. I run over and grab it. Mike helps me put knots in it and hang it from a metal pipe. He pulls on it to make sure it's secure before Bill makes his way down. One by one, we climbed down the rope. I go after Bev, falling into the guys, not realizing there’s a hole in the side of the well.   
When it’s Mike’s turn, he’s pulled back and screams. We all start calling for him.  
“Mike!”  
“Mike, are you okay?”   
We weren’t answered. A bloody Henry Bowers looks over the side of the well.  
“Bowers…” Richie snaps.   
He smiles widely down at us and pulls the rope away.  
“Grab the rope! Grab it!” Eddie screams.  
We all try and grab it but he pulls it up too quickly.  
“Fuck you, Bowers!” Bev yells up to him.  
All we can hear is rustling and yelling.  
“Leave him alone!” Richie snaps.  
We hear the Sheep Gun go off.  
“I should get up there.” Bill says, trying to find a way to climb up.  
“Are you insane?” Eddie yells. “With what?”  
We keep screaming until we hear one yell and Bowers falls over the edge of the well.  
“Holy shit!” Richie yells.  
Bowers falls down the well, hitting the edges with every second.  
“Mike!” I yell and look up.  
“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He says, panting.   
He brings the rope back down and finally climbs down. We make sure he’s okay before I turn around.  
“Guys, where Stan?” I ask, looking at them.  
“Stanley?”   
They look around, confused. He’s gone. We all climb the pipe and start running screaming for him. We turn down another pipe to see Stanley laying there, with a gross, curved woman with her mouth covering Stan’s head.  
“What the fuck is that???!” Eddie freaks out.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Go!” Richie yells.  
“Stanley!” We all run over to him.  
The lady looks up, smirks and quickly leaves. We all land next to him. His face is bleeding with holes peppering his cheeks and on the top of his head.  
“No! You left me! You left me to go to Neibolt!” He screams. “You are not my friends!”  
We all try to calm him down.  
“Stanley, I'm sorry!” Eddie tries to yell over him.  
“This is all your fault!” He screams. “Never let this happen again!”  
Eddie turns around once Stanley is calm.  
“Bill?”   
“Oh come on!” Richie yells.   
We all stand and run after him.  
“Why does everyone split up? The plan was not to split up!” Bev yells, running.  
We keep looking down different pipes until Eddie trips over.  
“Get out of there, man. That's grey water!” Richie says, putting his hand out to him.  
“Wait! Where the fuck is my flashlight?” Eddie yells, moving around in the water.  
I shine my light at him as he looks and he screams. I look down to see small decomposing heads floating around in the water.  
“Eddie! Come on, let’s get out of here!” Bev yells, helping him up.  
Richie and Bev grab him and start running through the water, causing it to splash everywhere. We all run till we see a huge open grate. We slowly walk in to see Emily suspended in the air staring up, as if she was staring into space.   
“Emily!” I ran closer to her.  
I just stare up at her.  
“How is she suspended in the air?” I hear Richie ask.  
“Guys...Are those…” Eddie starts.  
“The missing children. Floating.” Stanley finishes.  
“Fuck them. Help me get my sister.” Richie snaps.   
I look around the ground for something to climb onto when Mike puts his hand out. Richie does the same and I climb into their hands. I reach up and grab Emily’s leg, pulling her down. The guys help me to the ground and I bring her down in front of me. I cup the back of her neck and shake her slightly.  
“Em! Emily!” I yell, trying to get her attention. “Why isn’t she waking up?”  
I start crying and look toward Richie. His eyes are full of tears.   
“Do something!” He yells.  
He might lose his sister if I don’t do something quick. I do the first thing that pops into my head. I look up at her and I kiss her lips. Everyone around us starts making disgusted noises.  
“Woah! Man, that's my sister!” Richie snaps.   
I pull away and look at her. A few seconds later, she gasps for breath and looks at me.  
We stare at each other for a second.   
“Morning Glimmer.” She whispers.  
“My heart falls there too.” I whisper, smiling.  
She now knows it was me that wrote her that poem, but I don’t give a shit right now.  
“Jesus fuck!” Richie starts laughing and pulls both of us into a hug.   
Emily wraps her arms around us, causing Mike and Bev to join in as well.

  
 _ **Emily’s Point of View**_

  
I pull from the group hug to pull my brother into his own personal one.  
“I thought I was going to lose you.” He whispers, holding onto me.  
“I would never leave you. Who else is gonna beat your score on Street Fighter?” I whisper, sniffing slightly.  
“I fucking knew it was you!” He pulls from the hug.  
“Where is Bill?” I hear someone say.   
I look over to Eddie who is walking around Pennywise’s circus box. We all follow him over to see Bill talking with a one armed Georgie. I gasp slightly, grabbing the first thing next to me. I glance over to see it’s Ben’s hand. I look back at Bill, lacing my fingers with Ben’s.  
“Take me home, Billy. I want to go home. I miss you. I want to be with mom and dad.” Then Georgie starts crying.  
“I want more than anything in the w-world for you to be home. With mom and dad. I m-miss you so much.” Bill cries slightly.  
“I love you, Billy.” Georgie says.  
“And I-I love you too.” He pauses. “But you’re not G-Georgie.”  
He pulls up the gun to Georgie’s forehead. He shoots a few seconds later, causing Georgie to fall backward. That’s it. It’s finally over - The body starts to shake and make noises. We all gasp and jump back. Everyone gets into a fighting position. Ben pushes me behind him slightly. Suddenly the arm grows back.   
His outfit changes back into the stupid clown outfit I remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club fights the cause of the missing kids.

His arms and legs one by one shoot out to its normal length. He sits up quickly, causing us all to take one step back. His head is down and he floats up to his feet. Bill puts the gun back up.  
“Do it!” Eddie yells.  
“Do it Bill!” Richie yells, along with him.  
“It’s not loaded.” I hear Mike whisper.  
Pennywise’s head snaps up and smirks at us.   
“Do it!” Bev yells.  
Bill pushes the trigger again and Pennywise pauses for a second, gasping. His head cracks open slightly and blood starts to float with him. His eyes snap toward Bill and he starts screaming, running at him. He tackles Bill, but Bill holds the gun up to catch ITs mouth. Bev runs over with a spear that was dropped and goes to swing but IT turns toward her.  
“Beverly! No!” Mike yells.  
Mike pushes her out of the way. IT swings his arm and hits Mike across the room.  
“Mike!” I scream.  
IT is standing once again and Bill jumps onto his back, holding a pipe across his mouth. Ben jumps up and grabs on to ITs arm. Richie follows Bill’s idea and jumps right onto Bill, grabbing onto the pipe for more strength. Stanley follows Ben and jumps onto the other arm. IT swings his arm, causing Ben to fly off his arm.   
“Ben!” I scream and waddle over to him.   
I help him up slowly to see Stan being thrown off as well. IT reaches behind him and flips Richie off him. Ben helps me back over to the group and I kneel next to Richie, who is now sitting in front of Pennywise...who is holding Bill close to him. He grabs his face and starts scooting backward, away from us.  
“Let him go!” Bev yells.  
Richie grabs my arm, making sure I’m close to him.  
“No...I’ll take him. I’ll take all of you.” Pennywise says, voice quivering. “And I devour his meat as I feed off of your fear.” He pauses and holds up his finger, his eyes widening. “Or...leave us in peace.” He grabs Bill's face again. “I’ll take him, only him...and then I’ll take my long break...and you will grow, will thrive...and you will live happy lives...Until old age takes you back under the weeds.” His voice lessens.  
“Go...I am the one who got you into this. I’m so s-s-s-sorry.” Bill says, tearing slightly.  
“S-s-sorry.” IT mocks Bill’s stutter.  
No one says anything so I turn to them, still with Richie.  
“Guys...We can’t.” I whisper to them.  
“Sorry Bill.” Richie starts, using me to stand up. “I told you we were all gonna fucking die! I don’t want to die. It’s all your fault! I was punched in the face. My sister broke her leg and almost died!” He gestures to me. “You made me walk through shitty water.” He walks toward the pile of toys in the room. “You brought me to a fucking crackhead house! And now…” He pauses, grabbing a baseball bat and tosses me a spear from the ground. “I’ll have to kill this fucking clown!” He screams.   
Pennywise stands up angrily, tossing Bill to the side. He runs toward Richie.  
“Welcome to the Loser’s Club, Asshole!!” He screams.  
Richie hits him with the baseball bat in the face, turning him toward me. I scream and hit him in the face. Mike, who was standing next to me, tries to hit him with a spike but little hands come out of ITs mouth and grab onto the spike. Stan gently grabs the spear from my hands and runs over toward them.   
He hits the hands coming out of his mouth. IT turns toward Stan to show a creep ass woman, whose face is curved. Stan yells and hits IT in the face. IT turns toward Mike again. He grows long crab legs and starts chasing Mike. All Mike can do is roll away from him. Ben runs up and shoves a spike through ITs back.   
His hand gets sucked into ITs back. I waddle over quickly, and start pulling on Ben to try and loosen him. ITs head turns around and changes into a mummy...Ben’s fear. Ben starts screaming and the mummy tries biting at him. The wrapping around the mummy starts to wrap itself around Ben’s head.   
He screams more until Bill grabs some chains from the ground and hits IT with them. He lets Ben’s arm go causing us both to fly back. Right now neither of us care. We both stand up to see where he is. IT turned to Eddie. He turned into the leper once again and starts puking all over him.   
“I’ll fucking kill you!” He kicks IT in the face sending him backward.  
Bev steps forward with a spike when IT changes into her father. I grab a spear and walk over toward them.   
“Hey, Bevvie. What? You're still my little girl?” He asks.   
She screams and hits him sending him to me. He changes into my dad.  
“Mom and I never loved you. I never even wanted-” I scream and shove the spear down his throat.   
He gasps and spits the spear out. He starts crawling backward toward a crater in the ground. We all start walking after him. He lays against the opening of the crater. Bill steps in the front. He starts gasping for breath while laughing at the same time.  
"That’s why you didn’t k-k-kill Em-Emily. Because she was not a-afraid. And we’re not afraid either. N-not anymore.” Bill says, confidently.  
He shivers up slightly before flipping backward into the crater. We all step forward to see him hanging on to the side.   
“He t-t-thrusts his f-f-fists against the posts and insists he s-s-sees the g-g-ghosts.” IT taunts slightly, hoping it would cause us to be afraid.  
Stanley hands Bill the pipe he was using. Bill takes it and holds it up. Pennywise stares at us for a second before his head cracks open once again. He falls just slightly before whispering.  
“Fear.”   
He falls down into the crater and we stare down into the whole for a few seconds.  
“I already know what I’m writing for my summer experience essay.” Richie says, glancing at us.  
No one says anything for a second before I chuckle slightly. I grab Richie by the neck and pull him for a hug. He holds me close. We glance over to see Bill walking away. We watch where he’s going to see him pull out a yellow raincoat from the pile of toys. He kneels down and I let go of Richie to walk over to him.   
Bill starts crying, holding the jacket close. Richie is the first to wrap his arm around Bill. I lean down and hold onto him as well. One by one, everyone joins in for the hug. The hug that finally lets Bill grieve for his now, confirmed, dead brother.

  
**One Week Later- September**

  
It’s been a week since the whole Pennywise adventure and school starts back up next week. Stanley’s head is still healing so he has to keep a bandage wrapped around his head. My leg is still in the boot and will continue to be for at least another couple weeks. Henry Bowers was found, alive, after the incident near the river and was charged with all the crimes.   
We all know the truth and hate Bowers, so we didn’t say anything. IT killed Bev’s father, trying to find her at her house. She was with Bill. That’s why he came after me. Bev is moving tomorrow so we’re all having one more Losers’ Club meeting with her. They were asking about the trance that I was in.   
We decided to call it the Dead Lights since IT tried to kill me with three lights in his huge mouth.  
“I only remember parts...but I thought I was dead.” I say, glancing around at everyone. “That was how I felt. I saw us together in the sewer...but we were older...like our parents' ages.”   
“W-What did we a-all do d-d-down there?” Bill asks.   
“I just remember how it felt. How frightened we were.” I inform them. “I don’t think that you can forget that ever.”  
I lean toward Ben who was sitting next to me. Bill bites his lip and shakes his head. He looks down and grabs a piece of glass off the ground and stands up.  
“S-swear. S-swear if I-IT’s not d-d-dead, if it ever c-c-comes back, we will too.” He holds up the piece of glass.  
He wants to make a blood oath. Bev stands up first. I stand, following her lead. I see my brother and Eddie stand up as well. Ben stands next to me, causing Stan and Mike to stand up as well. Bill cuts into his hand first, wincing. He starts to go down the line, cutting into each person's palm. Richie, Eddie, Mike, Stan, then Ben and I.   
He pauses at Bev but cuts into her calm as well. He grabs onto her hand, causing her to put her hand out to me. I grab onto it, putting mine out to Ben. He grabs onto it with no hesitation. Soon everyone is holding hands, causing the blood oath to go into effect. We slowly let go and just stand there.  
“I have to leave.” Stan says, glancing up. “I hate you.”  
We all looked to see he was talking to Bill. He slowly starts smiling. I giggle slightly.  
“We’ll see you then.”   
“Goodbye, Stan!” We all call out.  
“Goodbye, guys.”  
Mike and Eddie follow his lead. Ben leaving next.  
“Come on, Richie. I gotta make dinner.” I hug Bev and Bill before turning to leave.  
Richie and I slowly climb the hill when I see Ben on his bike.  
“Meet you at home.” I say to Richie.   
He nods and goes to his bike. I waddle over to Ben. He glances up at me. I lick my lips before reciting the poem.  
“You’re Smile is Winter Snow. Morning Glimmer.”  
“My Heart Falls There Too.” Ben finishes, getting off his bike.  
I smirk slightly. “I somehow knew it was you.”  
He blushes.  
“I understand if you don’t like me back. I mean, you’re older than I am. You can have any guy in your grade.” He starts to ramble.   
I lean forward and cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He doesn’t hesitate and kisses me back. He brings his hand up and cups my cheek. After a few seconds, we pull away. His face is red and I can tell mine is too by how warm I had gotten.  
“I never once said I didn’t like you, Ben.” I whisper. “I’ve liked you since the last day of school.”  
“Really?” He whispers, shocked.  
I nod. “I don’t care what people will say about our age difference. If you like me, and I like you, well the...Fuck them.”  
He smiles lightly. “Then, Miss Tozier. Will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hanscom. I would love to be your girlfriend.” I smirk, leaning toward him again.  
He leans to me and we kiss again. Sparks flying through both of us. We pull away for air once again, when he whispers.  
“I got a hot, older girlfriend.” He smirks.  
I start laughing.  
“That’s it. You’re not allowed around Richie anymore.” I tease.  
He starts laughing and walks me to my car.  
This summer changed my life forever. I don’t think I’ll change even an ounce of it.


End file.
